Pitter Patter of Tiny Wing Beats: Growing Up Angel
by luckypixi
Summary: After Michael's message, Sam and Dean vow to look after Castiel and Gabriel, as they both go through a childhood they never had. Lots of cuteness and humour with the de-aged angels. Follow up from Pitter Patter of Tiny Wing Beats. No slash. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**So, this is the next story after Pitter Patter of Tiny Wing Beats- if you haven't read that, I strongly urge you to...this fic would make more sense if you did...and if you like cute de-aged angels, that'll be a good place to start!**

**If you are reading fresh from that first fic, I welcome you back! **

**Ok, so the boys are ageing, but there will be at least two chapters at each age, so lots of cuteness at each age...**

**Hope you enjoy this fic as much as the last one!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Gabriel, stop poking your brother!' Dean looked over at the siblings sat at the kitchen table. They had moved into a motel for a few days; Bobby was sorting out rooms in his house to compensate for the two ever-growing angels.

'I'm not!' Gabriel crossed his arms, flicking his little brother for good measure. Dean raise his eye brows.

Castiel was sat on the chair, the floral pattern almost swallowing him. His little face was pale, big blue eyes shining, black hair awry on top his head. He had a very, dare Dean say it, cute button nose, and very dark, thick eyelashes.

It had been three days since Michael had showed up at Bobby's place. Dean had been watching the boys very carefully for signs of them growing up. He had almost given up watching for a few days, when he woke up this morning with a teary eyed two year old, clutching a teddy bear.

Rubbing his eyes, looking at the clock that read 2.31, Dean had picked Cas up and put him in bed next to him, realising that the angel no longer fitted in his crib.

Now, Cas looked at him with his big blue eyes, smiling gently. 'Gabwiel was pinching me' he told him, a lisp slightly marring his speech.

'Well ,Gabriel will have no more sweets unless he stops.' Dean put on his best warning voice. Gabriel looked up at him, shocked.

'I like my sweets!' he pouted.

'Then stop poking Cas' Dean sighed, rolling his eyes, smiling broadly.

Gabriel glared at Cas, before skipping off to stare out the window.

'You ok, little man?' Dean bent down at put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, the two year old looking up at him with a cheeky grin on his face.

I'm fwine!' he slurred, mimicking Dean, putting a hand on the hunters shoulder. Dean grinned and picked him up, putting him on his shoulders.

'Where two, air control?' he smiled.

Cas giggled and kicked his legs, pointing. 'Forwards!' he yelled, grabbing hold of Dean's ears to balance himself.

Dean grinned and walked forwards, watching as Gabriel turned his head in their direction.

'My turn!' the little Archangel squealed, running towards Dean with his arms outstretched. Dean looked down at him.

'Air control, I spy an enemy!' Dean grinned, leaning forwards so Castiel could have a look. 'What shall I do?'

'Destroy!' yelled Cas, laughing.

Dean grinned, taking one giant leap forwards. Gabriel grinned and ran behind him, sticking his tongue out.

Wary of over balancing Cas, Dean turned around. 'Air control, the target had moved, proceed with destruction?' he said in his best walky-talkie voice.

Cas giggled, looking down at his brother, who grinned up at him. 'Yeah!'

Suddenly, Gabriel let out a triumphant yell, running forwards and sitting on Dean's foot, arms wrapped around his leg.

Castiel started kicking frantically, anxious to be put down. He joined his brother, grinning as he grabbed Dean's other foot, sitting on his shoe.

'Oh no!' Dean put a theatrical hand to his mouth, putting his arms out to point at the two children sat on his foot, grinning at each other. 'I can't move! Hang on...'

Making a grunting, over exerted tone on, he lifted his left foot, Gabriel grinning as he was lifted up in the air.

Dean put him down with a flump, smiling. He put on the same grunting sound and picked up his right foot, lifting up the other angel.

Slowly, with two giggling angels on his feet, he walked across the room. He looked out the window and was pleased to see Sam coming up the path; the youngest Winchester had been shopping for food for the youngsters- they hadn't realised how much they ate.

Sam stopped and grinned when he saw his brother, halfway across the room with Castiel and Gabriel clinging to his feet.

'Hi Sammy! Look who I found outside!' Dean grinned, wiggling his feet, making the two angels jiggle around.

'Hey, guys! Sam put down his bags. 'I warn you; Dean hasn't changed his socks in a month!' Sam held his nose, eyes shining.

'Ew!' Gabriel and Cas quickly jumped off Dean's feet, the oldest Winchester laughing. The two children grabbed each others hands, standing next to Sam.

'Don't worry, Cassie! I'll protect you.' Gabriel stood in front of his brother, grinning at Dean.

'Soggy!' Cas ran across the room, grabbing his teddy bear from the chair, holding him close.

'Don't you think its time to wash Soggy now?' Dean bent down next to Cas, who looked up at him with wide eyes.

'No!' he held the bear closer, shaking his head.

'Ok, little man. We won't, then.' Dean smiled and picked the child up, giving him a hug. He ran his fingers through his now thick, black hair and smiled.

Sam watched the scene with a smile, looking down at Gabriel, who was grinning up at him. The little archangel, now six years old, held out his hands, Sam bending down and picking him up.

As they put their respective angels back down, the brothers turned to look at each other.

'What'cha get for dinner?' Dean asked, looking into the bags Sam had brought in.

Sam looked as well. 'Pasta. I figured it's healthier than the chips and burgers Gabriel's been eating.'

Dean nodded, looking at the little archangel. He seemed to have a good metabolism.

He looked at his watch. 'Cartoons are on.' He smiled.

'Wanna get started?'

-x-

'Now put the pasta in the boiling water.'

'No, Dean! We don't put the cheese in yet!'

Sam took the cheese off his brother, replacing it with a bag of pasta shapes.

Dean looked affronted, though grinning at his brother. 'I was just making sure the cheese grated' he muttered.

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Trust me; the cheese grates.'

Dean nodded, turning back and tipping the pasta in the boiling water.

Sam had been a smart shopper today and had brought quick cook pasta.

Ten minutes later, the cheese was grated, Dean very proud to do the honours and dinner was up.

'Cas, Gabe!' Dean yelled, bringing in their plates and putting it on the table; old fashioned like his dad, Dean wouldn't let them eat on the sofa- it was always tea at the table.

Castiel was too small to get up on the chair by himself, so Dean helped him up, smiling as he looked at his first ever meal as a two year old.

'Looks yummy' he smiled, grabbing his special red fork that Sam had brought for him. He tucked in, dropping pasta everywhere in his quest to get to his mouth.

Gabriel laughed, before proudly putting a forkful in his own mouth, showing off to Sam and Dean.

'Good boy, Gabe.' Smiled Dean.

Sam looked between them.

'What do you guys wanna do tomorrow?' he asked then angels; hopefully they wouldn't age two years a day- it would be nice to spend more time with them at each age.

'Can we go to the park?' asked Cas politely, voice timid. He was a very shy little boy, although he always had a smile on his face.

Dean grinned.

'The park it is, then.'

**Hope you enjoyed that first chapter!**

**The nice day out to the park will be coming in the next chapter...**

**Thanks for reading, please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the delay...back to college after Christmas **

**To compensate, I give you a very cute chapter here...I really hope you enjoy this one!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Here you go, buddy'

Dean watched, with a smile on his face, as he handed Castiel a little green mug of orange juice, the little angel's blue eyes lighting up.

As he slurped his drink, Dean shared a glance with his brother. Sam was sat next to Gabriel, cutting his toast into four little squares, just the way the archangel liked it.

The older Winchester pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes. 'It seemed like only yesterday I was holding his bottle.' He put his hand on his chest and sighed theatrically.

Sam scoffed.' Well, two days ago, you _did _hold his bottle' he grinned.

Dean nodded, letting his glance go back to the small angel, who was trying to eat his cereal with two fingers, flinging the contents of his spoon everywhere.

'They grow up fast' he sighed, in a more serious note, low enough so Sam couldn't hear him.

Castiel leaned forwards on his elbows, blue eyes shining as he grinned toothily at Dean. He fished around his pocket before pulling a small object out.

Dean leant forwards, eyes narrowed.

'Looky, Dean!' beamed Cas. 'Another one!' he held up a little pearly tooth, which must have fallen out sometime in the night.

Dean grinned. 'Wow! Another toothy' he gently took it from the angel, studying it. 'The tooth fairy will have good fun grinding this down into fairy dust.' He smiled faded when Cas gave him a confused look.

'I never told you that?'

Castiel shook his head.

Dean thought about this. His dad never told him or Sam about the tooth fairy; they had bigger, real things to worry about; John Winchester never cared for such nonsense. Dean had four blissful years of his mothers care; she did believe in the tooth fairy. And the same with Santa; Dean had begged his father to let Sam be, to let him think Santa brought the toys. That lasted all of 5 years. Now he had the chance to make the world that little bit brighter for his small angel.

So what the hell?

'When little boys and girls lose their teeth, you put it under your pillow and the Tooth Fairy comes to take it away. She grinds it down and makes it into fairy dust.' Dean spoke with an enthusiasm that shocked Sam, and he leaned into hear his brothers story, something no one had ever told him before.

He shared a smile with Gabriel, the archangel watching him with a toast filled mouth, eyes wide, hanging on to his every word.

'It's what makes their wings work'

'Wow' breathed the blue eyed angel. He gently took his tooth from Dean, holding it as if was made of gold.

'Go put it somewhere safe.'

'Okay' Cas got up from his seat, Soggy in tow, before skipping off to put it on the table next to Dean's bed. He came back, a big smile on his face, a small dimple on his chin obvious.

Sam cleared his throat. 'You wanna go to the park now?' he asked, Gabriel dropping his last piece of toast.

'Yes, yes yes!' he yelled, running to the door and putting on his shoes. Castiel ran behind him, copying his brother. He watched Gabriel doing up his coat, and he tried to do it himself, tongue sticking out in concentration, black hair flying in all directions.

Sam grinned, watching them both; you could tell they were a thick as thieves; Just like him and Dean used to be.

Dean walked over to them, bending down. He gently took Castiel's zip from him, doing it up. 'Make sure you don't get your jumper caught in it.' he smiled, ruffling the angel's hair.

Sam stood up and walked over to the door.

'Let's go!'

-x-

'Yipee!' Gabriel ran as fast as he could, flinging himself onto the only available swing. Sam had brought them to a small park, with just one swing and a slide. It wasn't much, but it was something for the boys to play on.

Castiel blinked in the bright January morning sunshine, running to a small water fountain that was bubbling in the corner of the park. He put his hand underneath, catching the cold water on his pink little palm.

'Sammy! Come push me!' yelled Gabriel, kicking his legs; even after Dean had taught him to swing back at Bobby's place, he still hadn't got the hang of it.

Sam stretched his long legs and stood behind Gabriel, reaching out and pushing him hard, sending the archangel flying forwards. 'Wee!' he grinned, as Gabriel came hurtling back.

The angel's eyes were shining, brown hair getting his eyes, wiped about by the wind. 'Look, Sam! I'm upside down!' he grinned up a Sam, his head bent backwards, tongue sticking out.

'Your gonna fall off if you keep doing that!' Sam warned him, pushing him again. The eight year old cackled with laughter, kicking his feet.

Dean grinned in their direction and walked over to where Cas was sat, happily splashing to himself. 'You ok, Cas? He asked, squatting down next to the angel.

'Yes.' Cas nodded at him and leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek. His blue eyes shone brightly and he looked upwards. 'The sky is happy.' He remarked.

Dean watched him, smiling, looking up as well. While Dean was looking up, Castiel turned to look at him. He smiled gently.

'I love you, Dean.' He murmured, reaching forwards with arms open, his small two year old body fitting perfectly in Dean's arms.

Dean stiffened for a moment, before melting in to the hug. ' I love you to, Cas.' He murmured, kissing the top of the angel's head.

He heard he brother call him.

'Dean! We gotta go! Gabriel says he wants lunch!'

Dean sniggered; trust Sam to cater to Gabriel's every whim.

'Ok, Sammy.' Castiel let him go and grabbed his hand, following their brothers as they walked from the park, back to the motel.

Dean hoped they'd be able to move back to Bobby's soon.

-x-

'Gabe! Cas! Bed!'

Dean poked his head around the door, where Gabriel and Castiel were sat on the sofa, watching cartoons.

Cas turned to him and Dean stopped in his tracks. He now sees that Sam may have competition in the Puppy Dog Eyes contest. Castiel's big blue eyes zoned in on his and, biting back a groan, he put his hands on his hips. 'Do you want the tooth fairy to come, or not?'

Cas brightened up immediately, jumping off the sofa, running into his and Gabriel's shared bedroom.

Gabriel groaned, putting his hand to his forehead. 'The dude is so lame.' He muttered, hanging his head as he walked to his room.

Dean ruffled his hair as he went past. 'Don't be mean to your brother' he scolded him, turning and watching them get into bed.

As Castiel settled and put his head on the pillow, Dean walked in and tucked them both in. As they slowly went to sleep, Dean sighed.

Now the waiting started.

-x-

'Dean, go now.'

Dean looked at his brother. 'What if he's awake?'

'Dude, it's been two hours! I think he's asleep' Sam rolled his eyes, not looking up from the TV.

Dean sighed and stood up. He made his way slowly to the angel's bedroom, tiptoeing as he entered the room.

Gabriel snored suddenly and Dean stood stock still in the blackness of the room, listening for anymore sounds. Satisfied they were both asleep, he made his way to Castiel's bed. Bending down, he gently put a hand under his pillow, depositing the quarter, taking out Cas's tooth in return. He smiled and turned to leave.

'Dean?'

Dean startled and turned back to the now awake blue eyed angel, who was watching him.

'Go back to sleep, Cas. I was just checking on you both.' He sat on the edge of his bed, running his hand through his hair, the bed-warm angel leaning into his touch.

'Oh, okay...' Cas sighed sleepily and turned back around, falling asleep again.

Dean breathed out a sigh of relief.

He couldn't wait to see his face in the morning.

**Aw- Dean's the Tooth Fairy! **

**Hope you enjoyed that, I loved writing this one!**

**Please leave a review- as always, I will reply to every one I get!**

**Thanks for reading, next one up soon!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all!**

**Hope you're all enjoying this so far! I'm having such fun writing this!**

**Please leave a review...thanks for all the ones so far! **

**Hope you enjoy this cuteness...**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Looky what the fairy brought me!'

Castiel launched himself onto Dean's bed, slamming the pillow on Dean's head.

Dean groaned and looked at the clock. 3.46. He closed his eyes and opened them. Castiel was grinning down at him, a big grin on his face. In his hand he held a quarter, blue eyes shining in the dim light of the moon.

'Whatcha' got there, little man?' the hunter grinned.

Dean heaved himself up, leaning on his hands and Cas flumped down beside him, pushing his feet under the blanket. Dean shivered as his ice cold little feet touched his bed-warm legs, and he drew the blanket up to the angel's chin.

'The fairy brought me money! She can fly now!' Cas seemed delighted. 'I helped the fairy fly!'

'Wow!' Dean ruffled his black hair, making it even more untidy than usual. The two year old looked up at him, smiling, remaining teeth gleaming.

He stood up, jumping on the bed. Dean watched him, casting a look in Sam's direction. The youngest Winchester was sleeping in the adjoining room, the other side of the boys room. Just so they would both be near. Dean sighed when he heard his brothers' snores.

'You're getting tall!' he smiled, looking up at the jumping angel and putting his hand up to his forehead, squinting as though Cas was a long way away. The angel was indeed a little taller than the previous day; Michael said the ageing process might happen slowly, rather than the angel's waking up each morning suddenly two years older.

Cas giggled, standing on his tiptoes. Dean grabbed his arms and gently pulled him back down.

'Come on- sleep!' he growled, a smile on his face. Cas laughed, laying down, putting his head on the pillow, shutting his eyes tight.

Dean laid down next to him, putting his own head on the pillow, facing the small boy. He closed his eyes and pretended to snore.

He heard Cas giggle and opened one eye. Castiel quickly shut his eyes, scrunching them up.

Dean closed his eyes, listening closely. A few seconds later he opened one eye again, just catching the angel closing his eyes, letting out a small shout of surprise. He had been trying to catch Dean out and he stifled a giggle.

Dean grinned and pulled him forwards, the angel letting out a groan.

'I caught you, little man! Now sleep!'

Cas sighed and turned around, resting his back against Dean and resting his head in the crook of the hunters elbow. He turned slowly and grabbed Dean's other arm, securing it tightly around his waist.

Dean leaned forwards and smiled into the angel's awry hair. He felt Castiel yawn and he moved backwards as far as he could go.

They both fell asleep.

-x-

'Bobby says we can move back in'

Sam looked up at his brother as he came out the shower, throwing his phone on the bed.

'Yeah?'

'Yep' Dean poked his head through the door, watching the angel's watch their morning cartoons. Gabriel was sat on the sofa, smiling at his brother, who was watching the screen with an open mouth. They looked peaceful enough.

He grabbed his coffee. 'Bobby says he's sorted everything out, there's two rooms free for the kids.'

Sam nodded, stretching. 'Cas find his money?'

Dean grinned. 'Yeah- came into my room at about half three this morning. He went out like a light after that.'

Sam grinned. 'Gabriel was quiet last night; usually he talks in his sleep.'

Dean smiled at him. Sam really was fond of the archangel.

'Maybe you ought to take him out; just the two of you.' He watched his brother's face. 'I can pick you both up later and take you to Bobby's'

Sam grinned. 'Yeah, I think I will.' He clapped his brother on the back and walked into the living room. Gabriel looked at him as soon as he walked over the threshold.

'You wanna go out for a few hours Gabe?' Sam asked, sitting next to him. Gabriel quickly climbed into this lap, the six year old grinning. He also seemed to be getting a little older, Sam noticed. His hair was slightly longer and, like Cas, he was getting taller.

'Yeah!' he cried, jumping up and grabbing his coat and shoes. Sam grinned and then looked at Cas, ruffling his hair. 'You gonna stay here with Dean?'

Cas nodded silently, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. He really was a shy little boy.

'Ready!' Gabriel stood proudly in the corner, pulling up his bright red willies Dean had bought for him.

Sam grinned. 'Let's go!'

-x-

'Strawberry or chocolate?'

'Strawberry and chocolate!'

'No, you can either have strawberry _or _chocolate'

'Strawberry _and _chocolate!'

Sam groaned and ordered Gabriel's ice cream. 'Fine, you win!' he grinned, steering the angel over to a spare booth.

They had arrived at a small ice cream parlour in the town they were staying at. Sam figured it would Gabriel's idea of heaven.

He watched the archangel kick his legs on his seat, unable to reach the floor with his little legs. He had a bright smile on his face, small dimples on his cheeks. His brown eyes were shining and he looked around avidly.

'Aren't you having any ice cream?' he asked the youngest Winchester, who shrugged.

'Nah. I don't really like the stuff.'

Gabriel looked shocked. 'Ice cream is the bestest stuff in the world!' he cried, all of a sudden clapping his hands.

'Here you go, little one' the waitress said brightly, putting down the two scoops of ice cream in a blue bowl in front of the archangel.

'Thank you' grinned Gabriel, smiling cheekily up at the waitress, who giggled back, waggling her fingers.

Gabriel turned to Sam, who was watching him. The angel dug his spoon into the ice cream.

'Taste' he jabbed the spoon in the air, Sam leaning backwards.

'No thanks, Gabe.' He declined. He watched the archangel's face fall, his bottom lip wobbling.

Gabriel regained his posture, a determined looked filling his face. 'Taste!' he said forcefully'

'I said no'

'Taste!'

'Oh, all right!' Sam leaned forwards and opened his mouth, almost choking on the spoon Gabriel thrust into it.

Gabriel giggled as he watched Sam close his eyes, the coldness hitting his teeth.

'Great!' Sam grinned, sitting back. He watched Gabriel attack his ice cream, shovelling it all in his mouth.

Ten minutes later, Sam stood up, moving to pay the bill. He quickly asked for a vanilla cone, knowing Castiel would be in the car; he couldn't treat Gabriel, and not his little brother.

Gabriel appeared at his shoulder and tugged at his sleeve. The sound of the Impala's horn filled the air and Gabriel giggled as the patrons of the parlour looked around in shock.

'Time to go!' he grinned, grabbing Gabriel's hand and walking out to meet his brother. Dean grinned and cheekily beeped his horn again, Castiel bobbing up and down shotgun.

Sam opened the door to the back, leaning in and giving Cas his ice cream. 'Thank you' the angel smiled.

Dean grinned as they both got in the car. 'Sorry, Sammy! Angel snagged the front seat!' he grinned, looking at Cas, who was slurping at his melting ice cream.

He set the car in motion. 'Let's go!'

-x-

They had been driving about an hour when they passed into Sioux Falls, Dean slowing down. Castiel was watching the cars go past.

'There's one!' he cried, pointing.

'Good boy!' Dean grinned; he had told the angel to spot all the red cars. He had found four so far.

'Lame' moaned Gabriel, leaning his head against the window. Sam grinned down at him, watching Bobby's house come into view.

Dean eased the car into Bobby's drive, stopping the car.

'Home sweet home'

**Aw! What will they get up to now their back at Bobby's? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far...I'm really surprised! You're all so kind!**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**Thanks so much for reading, please leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Hope your all enjoying this so far! **

**Ok, in this chapter there is a little hurt/comfort, but nothing heavy**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves so far!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Uncle Bobby!' Gabriel raced inside the door as soon as Dean opened it, straight into the arms of the older hunter.

'Hey there, little fellow!' beamed Bobby, hugging him back. 'You miss me?'

'Sure did!' grinned the archangel, placing a soppy wet kiss on Bobby's cheek.

Sam grinned and followed him inside, making a beeline for the kitchen to make some coffee- it had been a long drive.

Dean began to cross the threshold when something tugged the back of his jacket. He looked down to see the wide eyed face of Castiel staring up at him, clutching his legs.

'What's wrong, little dude?' he asked, bending down in the gravel. 'It's uncle Bobby; you remember him, right?'

The little angel shook his little head, black hair flying in all directions. 'No' he whispered, grabbing hold of Dean tighter. A small tear escaped his eyes and Dean melted. Of course he didn't remember; he was only a baby the last time he had met the older hunter.

'Come on.' He gently too Castiel's hand and picked up the two year old, who shrank into him and put his head on his shoulder, not looking at Bobby.

The older hunter bent down, arms open and welcoming. Dean knelt down in front of him as well, tenderly turning Cas around and sat him on his knee, the little boy turning worriedly to look at Bobby.

He was painfully shy and Dean smiled at Bobby, who took the whole thing in his stride.

'I'm your uncle Bobby' he told the angel, who was watching him. 'I'm not going to hurt you'

Cas nodded and slipped off Dean's lap, taking a sensitive step towards Bobby, who smiled gently at him, holding out his hand. Cas stepped forwards again, casting a worried look back at Dean, who smiled encouragingly at him.

When he reached the hunter, Castiel extended his tiny hand. He stopped just mere millimetres from Bobby's hand and watched the hunters face.

Gabriel watched him, keeping an eye on his little brother; he knew Bobby wouldn't hurt him, but if Castiel was worried, he was going to look after him.

Finally, Castiel touched his fingertips to Bobby's and clasped his hand, Bobby beaming at him. 'Nice to meet you' smiled the hunter, shaking the angel's hand.

'Nice to meet you too' whispered Cas, shyly. He let go of Bobby's hand and ran back into Dean's arms, burying his face in the younger hunters neck.

Sam walked back into the room and cleared him throat, Dean turning to him. 'Lunch?' his little brother asked him.

Gabriel shook his head, running forwards and taking his own little brother's hand, Castiel's eyes lighting up. 'I want to show Cassie outside!'

Sam smiled, looking at Dean, who nodded at him.

'Sure. Don't be out too long; dinners soon!'

Gabriel dragged Cas to the door, but the little angel broke away at the last second, running to Dean and kissing him quickly on the cheek. Dean grinned and patted him on the back.

Cas followed his brother outside.

-x-

'Look how many cars there are!' Castiel looked around in awe, turning in a full 360 circle. Gabriel had taken him out into Bobby's scrap-yard; they had walked quite a distance.

'Their cool if you like cars' tutted Gabriel, jumping in a car and turning the wheel, making racing noises.

'Dean likes cars' Cas flicked some dirt of one of the wing mirrors and studied his reflection.

'That's 'cos Dean's boring!'

Cas turned angrily towards him, but said nothing. He didn't want to fall out with his brother now; not when they were getting along so well.

Gabriel shimmied out the broken window of the old car, clambering on to the roof. He put his hand to his head, shielding his eyes from the sun. He let out an excited shout. 'Look at that shiny one over there!' he jumped up and down, before swinging down to stand behind Castiel.

'We gotta go see that one!' he grabbed his brothers hand, pulling him forwards. 'Come on!'

Cas hung back. 'Dean said we shouldn't be out long-it's getting dark!' he pointed upwards, looking worriedly back to the house, which was barely visible to him over all the cars.

'Come on! It's just over there!' Gabriel grabbed his hand and pulled him forwards, pulling Castiel to his knees. The little boy gave out a pained cry as the gravel bit into his skin, ripping his jeans.

'Gabriel!' he moaned, looking down at his bloody knees. His blue eyes filled with tears, and he looked up at his brother, who stared down at him, worriedly.

'If you had just come when I said-it's all your fault!' Gabriel told him, looking worriedly behind him, just in case the adults had heard Cas' cry.

'I want to go back now!' cried Cas, hobbling to his feet. Gabriel sighed and tutted again, looking at his brother with distain.

'Fine! But we're coming back tomorrow, just to check out that shiny car' he stepped close to Cas, who extended his arms for a hug, to be comforted.

Gabriel smiled and drew him into his arms, patting his hair. 'I'm sorry Cassie' he moaned, a tear escaping his own eyes, all bravado gone. 'I didn't mean to hurt you'

'My knees hurt!' cried Cas, fingers twisted in the material of his brother's shirt.

'I'm sorry' Gabriel bent down looking at his brother's cut knees, the jeans that were now stained with blood. 'It's not even that bad!' he reassured his brother. 'You'll be as good as new!'

Cas nodded, biting his lip against the pain in his legs.

They jumped and clutched each other as a booming voice reached their ears.

'Cas! Gabriel! Where are you?' Dean's voice was a welcome sound and Cas grinned.

'Dean! We're over here!'

Dean's head popped up over the hood of the car next to them. The hunter took one look at the scene before clambering straight over the car, not bothering to go around it. He reached the children white faced, his heart in his mouth.

'Cas, you ok?'

'My knees!' Cas cried, arms extended.

Dean shot a worried look at Gabriel, who stepped backwards. He didn't want Dean to be angry with him.

'It was an accident'

Dean looked at him, before bending down to look at Cas's knees. 'You did this?' he whispered, fingers gently touching the broken skin.

'Ow!' whined Cas, pulling his leg backwards, out of Dean's reach.

'Ok, little man. We'll look at it when we get back.' Dean reassured him, picking him up. He turned to look at Gabriel, who shrank back.

'Come on.' Dean said gently.

'Let's get back.'

-x-

'What the hell happened?' Bobby looked up as Dean came into the room, putting his little angel on the sofa, knees extended.

'I don't know yet' Dean said darkly, looking at Gabriel. Sam caught this look and bent down next to the archangel, who stood with his arms crossed.

'You did this?'

'I didn't mean to!' Gabriel cried. 'I pulled him too hard!' a tear escaped his eyes and he looked at his brother. 'I'm really sorry Cassie!'

Suddenly, Bobby's phone started to ring and the oldest hunter disappeared.

Cas grinned up at him, before wincing in pain as Dean cleaned his knees. 'Ow!'

'Sorry, little guy-the dirts gotta come out!' Dean bit his tongue and carried on, not wanting to cause the small angel any more pain than was necessary. 'All done!'

He put a bright red plaster on both knees and Cas grinned down at them. 'Their pwetty!'

Gabriel stepped forwards, sitting on the sofa next to his brother. 'Sorry' he said again, putting out his arms and enveloping Castiel in a warm hug, the little angel grabbing his brother back.

'That's ok; we can go see the shiny car tomorrow' he added brightly.

Gabriel wiped his eyes and shook his head. 'I don't wanna see the car anymore'

Cas smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Sam and Dean looked down at them both proudly, smiling at the two little boys.

Bobby came back and Dean caught the look in his eyes. 'Bobby, what's wrong?'

Bobby looked between the brothers.

'Which one of you is up for a hunt?'

**So now the Boy's are going to be separated; how will the one left cope with two kids by himself? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope there was just the right amount of hurt/comfort with the cuteness...I wanted to reflect reality and reality isn't all cuteness all the time **

**Next chapter up soon...please leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Hope you enjoying this so far, as much as I am enjoying writing it!**

**So, in this chapter we have the scenario that all parents have nightmares about...any ideas? **** Read on to find out!**

**Thanks for reading so far, please leave a review at the end!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Sam stared at the older hunter with his mouth open. 'A hunt?' he asked. 'Seriously, Bobby?'

Bobby shrugged, looking into the wide, interested faces of the children sat on his sofa. 'World's still turning, boys. There's still some evil SOB's out there that need to be taken out.'

Dean rubbed his chin and sat on the sofa, Castiel immediately scrambling onto his lap. He looked up at Sam, who was watching Gabriel.

'I'll go.' The youngest Winchester looked back at Bobby. 'What is it?'

Bobby grabbed a book off his side and began leafing through it. 'A Wendigo in Minnesota'

Sam sighed and nodded. Gabriel stared between the two hunters, eyes wide and fearful.

'Sammy?' he stuttered, sliding off the sofa and grabbing Sam's hand. 'You're not going away?' he asked timidly.

'Only for a few days, little man' Sam reassured him, bending down to look Gabriel in the eyes. 'I'll be back before you know it.'

'I don't want you to go away!' Gabriel cried, bending down and grabbing Sam's leg, the young hunter looking at his brother desperately.

Dean quickly shimmied Cas off his lap and knelt down on the floor next to Gabriel, who turned his big brown eyes on him. Dean sighed and took his arm gently, unhooking him from Sam's leg.

'Sammy'l only be gone for a day or two. He's not going forever' he reassured the angel, who threw himself into his arms.

'I don't want him to go!' he wailed, big tears trailing down his face.

Dean looked up at Sam, who nodded thankfully at him. Sam turned to Bobby.

'When do we leave?' he asked his surrogate father.

Bobby sighed and scratched the back of his neck. 'That's kinda the thing. We leave now.'

Sam gaped at him. 'Now?' he whistled when Bobby nodded.

The youngest Winchester nodded and grabbed his go bag; he always kept it handy in case of a surprise hunt.

Gabriel watched Sam and Bobby make their way to the front door, grabbing guns, Bobby grabbing his blowtorch. When Sam got to the door he turned around and knelt down in front of the archangel again.

'I'll be home soon, buddy' he thumbed a tear away from the angel's cheek. 'Hey, don't cry!'

'Bye bye!' Gabriel whimpered, mimicking Sam and putting his small hand on the hunters cheek. Sam chuckled and ruffled his hair, standing up again.

Dean, holding Castiel in his arms, put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, the three of them watching as Bobby and Sam drove away in Bobby's Ford.

Dean looked at the two young boys, who were watching him expectedly. What the hell does he do now?

Suddenly an idea came to him and he grinned, Cas smiling back at him.

'Come on guys' he said, grabbing his keys.

'We're going shopping!'

-x-

'We're looking for picnic things, Gabe, not clothes!'

Dean grabbed the archangel's hand and took Castiel's in his other, walking them towards the food aisle.

Dean had made a short trip to the nearest supermarket; intent on finding something to eat on the day out he had planned for the children the next day. The location, he was keeping a closely guarded secret.

'Where are we going tomorrow, Dean?' asked Cas politely. Dean would have smiled at him if his patience wasn't seriously being tested and the small angel hadn't asked the exact question at least 30 times before.

'I told you' Dean quickly pulled the angel out the way of a speeding trolley coming their way. 'It's a surprise.'

He gritted his teeth and sighed as Gabriel let go of his hand and ran towards the sweetie aisle. 'Gabriel! Come back!'

He quickly picked Castiel up, ignoring the questioning looks of the strangers around him and stood next to Gabriel.

'I told you- we're not buying sweets; we're buying _proper food' _Dean told him, holding out his hand. 'Why don't you come find something to put in your sandwiches tomorrow?'

Gabriel's face went red and he crossed his arms, face breaking into a pout again. 'I want sweets!' he yelled, stamping his foot on the floor.

'We're not having sweets' Dean told him, kneeling down to speak to Gabriel lowly. He was well aware of a crowd of people gathering and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Like hell was he gonna let a six year old embarrass him.

'Gabriel, come away now!' he said sternly, standing back up.

'NO!' Gabriel screamed, throwing himself to the floor and kicking his legs. Castiel peeked out from behind Dean's legs and watched his brother scream and writhe around on the floor.

'Gabwiel?' he asked timidly, Dean watching as he took a tentative step towards the screaming six year old.

Then he said something Dean would rather he hadn't said.

'I want some sweeties too!' he stood next to Dean and looked up at him imploringly. 'Can we have some sweets? Pwease Dean?'

Dean looked down into his big blue puppy dog eyes. But he wasn't persuaded. He couldn't have one rule for Gabriel and another for Castiel; that wouldn't be fair.

'No, Cas.' He said gently. 'We're not buying sweets today.' He held out his hand again.

Castiel, like his brother, ignored it. 'I want some sweeties!' he whined, eyes filling with tears. His little face went red and the tears dripped down his cheeks.

Dean didn't look around when he heard people awing and tutting at the scenario; he knew he had to keep a level head.

He remembered what he used to do with Sam when he did this when he was younger. He used the embarrassment technique.

He put down his basket full of snacks for the next day, sat on the floor and crossed his legs. He then shut his eyes and blocked everything out. If they wanted sweets, they would have a very long time to wait.

Castiel looked at his brother, eyes wide. He turned his head and looked at the other people around them, who were watching Dean with similar expressions; what was the hunter doing?

'Dean?' Cas gently poked Dean's cheek, the oldest Winchester not moving. 'Dean?' he sniffed, wiping his tears away. Gabriel, too, had stopped crying and having a tantrum; he stepped towards the hunter with a confused expression on his young face.

'Dean, we can go now' Cas tried to make thing positive. He grabbed Dean's hand and tried to pull him up. Dean opened his eyes.

'Why don't you sit down, guys, cos we're not leaving till the shop closes' he said brightly, stretching. 'If you want sweets so much, your gonna have to wait till the manager gets here and gives them to you.'

Cas looked panic stricken. 'No!' he wailed. 'I want to go home!'

Dean smiled at him, winking. 'You should have thought about that before you starting playing up' he told him, looking at Gabriel.

'Sorry Dean!' the archangel looked at him with wide eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

Dean looked at Castiel, who nodded. 'I'm sowwy too!' he held his arms out and Dean took both their hand. He drew them into a hug, which both angel's melted into.

'That's better.' He smiled. He stood up and smiled around him; the crowd was dissipating now. He picked up his basket.

'Should we keep going now?'

He walked out the aisle and the children followed him without question.

-x-

Dean sighed and buttered the last piece of bread. The third sandwich had almost been made and he filled it with a slice of ham and some slices of cheese. He put it in a bag and put it in Bobby's fridge. He smiled and made his way towards the living room, where the two boy were sitting watching their before-bed-cartoons.

Dean stopped in the doorway and smiled. Castiel was fast asleep, head lolling against Gabriel's shoulder. He let out small snores every now and again, mouth wide open. Gabriel was also having trouble keeping his eyes open.

'Come on guys' he said gently, taking the blanket off their legs. Cas groaned and tried to turn around on the sofa. Dean smiled and took him in his arms, Cas tucking his legs around him and resting his head on Dean's shoulder. The hunter held his hand out to Gabriel, who yawned and took it, following as Dean led them into their bedroom.

Dean quickly tucked them back into bed. He had tried to take the children's mind off Sam's not being here and it seemed to be working.

'Come on, sleepy times, you two' he murmured. He smiled as two little boys blinked up at him from their beds. 'You don't want to be tired for tomorrow'

Castiel looked up at him, having a hard time keeping his eyes open. 'Where we going?' he asked, eyes blinking shut again.

Dean grinned at them both.

'We're going to an aquarium.'

**A nice day out is just what the three of them need, don't you think? : )**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter...I have experience with the tantrums, let me tell you! ; )**

**Please leave a review...Next chapter up soon!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**A very cute chapter here, the little angel's Day Out ...I really hope you like this one!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

The aquarium entrance was buzzing with excited children and smiling adults desperately trying to keep a hold on their offspring. Rows of people were stood against the white walls, a blue strip running through the middle; either side of this was stencilled fish, starfish and octopuses.

'Wow' Cas breathed, turning around in small circle. He had grown slightly during the past few days, now resembling more of a 3-4 year old rather than two; he looked a bit more grown up anyway.

'Can we go in yet?' Gabriel asked, eyes wide, a huge smile on his face. Dean grinned and ruffled his hair; he seemed to be a little older too today, maybe passing off as a 7-8 year old. He stood back and looked at the two angels; a feeling of pride swelling up within him.

He moved forwards and smiled at the young man behind the counter. The man, blonde with a brilliant white smile, peered down at the children, before winking at Dean.

'Missus left you with the kids today?' he grinned, printing off their tickets.

Dean smiled. 'Something like that' he said, imagining Sam as a housewife, buried in ironing and cleaning. Wiping the image from his mind, Dean paid the man and grabbed the children's hands, walking into the darkened aquarium.

'Stay close' he whispered; he remembered his first time in an aquarium; John had taken him and Sam to one during a rainy afternoon; it was probably the best day of his childhood he could remember. They seemed normal, for once.

They walked through the tunnel, the air inside cool, the sound of dripping water filling their ears. To their right was a glass tank, reaching halfway up to Dean's waist, children pressed against it.

'Oooh' whispered Cas, his blue eye shining in the gloom. Gabriel was bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet, excitement evident. He turned to his brother and held out his hand, smiling.

'Wanna go see?' he grinned, waggling his fingers. Cas looked uncertainly up at Dean, who grinned down at him.

'Go on' he urged.

Castiel grinned, grabbing his big brother's hand and pushing forwards, towards the see through glass. Dean walked behind them, as eager to see as they were; what can he say- he's a big kid at heart.

'Look, Gabe' Cas giggled and a shiny rainbow fish danced in front of his face, bright colours reflecting on his pale skin. 'It's a pwetty fishy!'

'Look at that one!' Gabriel pointed at yellow fish that swam their way, it's long dorsal fin trailing behind it. 'That ones swimming slowly!' he giggled and looked at Castiel, who was watching the fish float by, enthralled.

'Come on, guys' Dean put his hands on their shoulders, two enthusiastic faces looking up at him eagerly. 'There's bigger fish around here!'

'Yay!' squealed Castiel, having such a good time he forgot his shyness. He grabbed Dean' hand, dragging him through the next entrance, Gabriel giggling and running after them.

The next room was darker, the source of the dripping sound. In the middle of the room there was a large, deep tank, a little walkway above it. Around the walls were smaller fish tanks, built into the walls.

Cas let go of Dean's hand, taking small steps towards the middle tank. Gabriel hung back, moving to look at the wall tanks.

Dean followed Cas, who had pressed his hands on the glass. He was watching, in total silence, the rays swim gracefully in the water, long wings floating either side of it, long tail flicking in all directions. With an open mouth, the angel pressed both his hands on the glass, pushing his face up to the glass.

'Look, Dean!' he cried, jumping up and down. 'The fishys are dancing!'

Dean grinned down at the four year old. 'Come here' he said, opening his arms.

Cas jumped straight into them, Dean turning him around. Holding the angel around the waist, one arm supporting him underneath, Dean gently leaned him over the edge, Cas grinning.

'How comes the fishys don't drown?' Cas asked, watching the rays swim by.

'Because they breathe the water' Dean told him.

'Oh' Cas extended his finger, just putting the tip under the water. Suddenly a ray came swimming up, it's body coming out of the water, pushing the angel's finger up. Castiel shouted in surprise, jumping back into Dean's arms, burying his face in his shoulder.

'Bless him' a woman stood next to Dean, clutching her daughter's hand looked fondly at Cas, who had peeped around again.

The angel leaned back down, his face very close to the water. Dean watched the water carefully; he didn't want Cas to get too wet.

With baited breath they waited, and sure enough, the ray came bobbing back out the water, it's wing brushing the angel's face gently. Cas yelled out, again taken by surprise.

'He gave you a kiss' smiled Dean, putting him down, Cas wiping his face, grinning.

'Look over here!' Gabriel yelled at them, pointing at a tank on the wall.

Approaching the older angel, Dean saw the tank was concave, like a round tank embedded in the wall.

Gabriel walked behind Cas and picked him bodily up, huffing as he lifted him up enough to see. 'Look closely!' he hissed, Dean peering closely.

A little thing moved in the corner and Cas let out a breath. The little creature came closer and Gabriel giggled.

'Look- it's a horsey!' he cried, jumping up and down, Cas giggling in his arms. 'It's a water horsey!'

Dean grinned, watching the Sea Horse move gracefully within the tank. 'What a pretty horsey!' he cooed, grinning at the two smiley faces, who were watching the Sea Horse with awe.

'Let's go have lunch before we get to the other fishys'

-x-

'I wanna cheese one!'

'There's only one left!'

'I want that one!'

'Cas is eating that one!'

'But I wanted that one!'

'Have a ham one'

'I don't want a ham one, I want a cheese one!'

Gabriel huffed and pouted, glaring at his brother, who was chewing on his cheese sandwich. 'Sowwy Gabwiel' he muttered, grinning. Dean tried not to laugh; Cas was a cheeky little devil sometimes.

'You wanna go see the sharks now?' asked Dean, packing away the lunch things. The sharks were the last stop before the gift shop; Dean's wallet was already crying.

'Yipee!' yelled Cas, jumping off the picnic bench and grabbing Gabriel's hand, dragging him over to the next corridor.

In order to get to the shark tanks, a walk through a whole room tank was required; floor to ceiling tanks, overhead tanks brimming with fish of all shapes and sizes.

'Wow!' breathed Gabriel, stopping at the entrance, mouth open as he looked up at the floating beauties swimming around him.

Dean took Cas under his arm and drew him close, grinning upwards. 'It's like we're walking under the water' he breathed, taking Gabriel's hand and walking them through, the two children looking around them in total and utter amazement.

Soon, they were in the shark room. In a huge tank in the middle of the room were 3 gliding monsters. 2 bull sharks and a nurse shark swam near the glass, small eyes piercing those of the angels, who stood a long way back from the glass.

Dean walked forwards, but was shouted back by the children.

'Dean, no!'

'The sharky will eat you!'

Cas walked tentatively forwards, eyes terrified and filling with tears. All the fun of the day seemed to dissipate.

'Come back, Dean!' he whispered, grabbing Dean's legs, peering at the sharks behind Dean's jacket.

'They swim slowly' he breathed, looking up as Gabriel stood the other side of Dean.

Together, the human and the two small angels, stood watching the sharks swim in front of them, the monsters gliding lazily around in circles.

'Come on' said Dean.

'Let's go'

-x-

'Did you have a good day?' asked Dean, as they moved into the Gift Shop.

'Yes!' yelled both the children, looking excitedly at all the toys.

'Go on then' smiled Dean. 'One toy each'

'Woo!'Gabriel grabbed Castiel's hand and the two children scurried between the aisles, picking off plush toys, looking at the water globes, squeaky sharks. Gabriel grabbed a plush sea horse and Castiel took a squeaky ray from the shelf.

Dean took them and paid for them, wincing when the prices came up.

'I guess their worth it' he winked at the lady behind the counter, nodding to the angel's who were watching him.

As he bagged the toys, his phone rang and he fished it out his pocket.

'Bobby?' he listened for a few seconds before a big grin spread across his face. 'See you later'

He looked down at the two angels, passing them their toys.

'Good news' he said.

'Sammy and Bobby are back.'

**The whole family back together!**

**Hope you enjoyed that...my trip to the aquarium came in handy it seems : )**

**Dean's memory at the start comes from a wee!Chesters fic...A Rainy Afternoon, by my twin, happyday girl...check that one out if you like cute Sam and Dean :D**

**Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**Wow, sorry about the late update...seriously did not expect this much coursework in such a short space of time :O I hope this makes up for it!**

**So, this is another cute chapter, now Sam and Bobby are back...thing's will be getting back to normal. AND, I've thought of a couple of chapters that will carry a strong plot...Dean and Sam will be going through some things they didn't think would happen. So, that'll be up soon, don't worry!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one will be up soon! : )**

**Please leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean parked up outside Bobby's house, slowly bringing the car to a halt.

'Sammy!' screamed Gabriel, bouncing up and down in his seat, restricted by his belt. Cas grinned and clapped his hands happily, eyes shining. They had both missed Sam terribly.

'Hang on there, sterling!' grinned Dean, opening his door. He was happy to see the boys so happy; he knew how much Sam meant to them, especially to Gabriel.

He moved over and opened their door, both scrambling out the left door. 'Watch the leather!' he shouted at the children's retreating backs.

'Sowwy!' cried Cas, not turning back. Dean could almost imagine the grin on his face.

Gabriel crashed in through the door, eyes shining a happy grin plastered on his little face. The 8 year old bounded in through the living room door.

'Sammy!'

'Gabriel, stop!' came a pained shout.

'Sammy?'

Sam grinned up at the archangel, a wince breaking over his face. A gash cut into his handsome face, marring his left cheek. Stitched up with black thread, it looked horrific. Bruises blossomed around it, and Sam also grabbed at his side, where Dean suspected broken ribs.

'Sam?' the oldest Winchester moved over to his little brother, concerned. 'Big bad Wendigo too big for ickle Sammy?' he smiled, knowing his brother had been through worse.

'Shut up!' growled Sam, smiling at Gabriel. 'I'm ok, little man. Just a bit bruised.'

'You not hurt bad?' Gabriel reached out a tentative hand, gently touching Sam's leg.

'No, not bad at all.' Sam reached out his arms, knowing he had scared the little angel. 'Come here.'

He enveloped Gabriel into a warm hug, trying not to show his pain; the last thing he wanted was to make him worried.

This was what he was afraid of happening, after going on a hunt. If this was any other hunt, he wouldn't have been so worried about getting hurt, but now, with the little angel's to care for, he couldn't afford to get badly hurt. Maybe this is what parents feel like everyday of their lives. Sam didn't really like the feeling, but it made him realise what was important.

Dean smiled and felt a small hand tap his leg. 'Dean?'

'Yes, Cas?' he asked, bending down and picking the 4 year old angel up. He was a lot heavier now, which made Dean think he and Gabriel were growing slowly during the days.

'Is Sammy ok?'

Dean smiled and kissed his cheek, looking at his little brother.

'Sammy's gonna be fine.'

-x-

Sam groaned and flumped back onto the pillow; the damn Wendigo had been stalking them. It had taken a split second to take the chance to kill it; it was the fastest one Bobby had ever seen.

He raised his head and blinked his bleary eyes, a concussion filled headache filling his head.

'What the?'

Blinking harder, he definitely was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

'Don't worry, Sam.' Giggled Castiel. 'Doctor Cassie and Gabwiel are here for the rescue.'

Sam looked between them. God knows where they got the outfits from (he had a sneaking suspicion Dean was behind it) They were both holding plastic stethoscopes and Gabriel was clutching a red first aid kit.

'Doctor Cassie, take the patents heartbeat.' Gabriel grinned, looking at his little brother.

'Yes sir, doctor Gabwiel sir.'

Sam grinned, leaning backwards. He looked up and saw Dean standing in the doorway, watching the scene with a grin on his face.

Sam looked down at Cas, who was pressing his stethoscope on Sam's tummy, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth. 'Is it serious, doctor?'

Cas looked up at him, blue eyes wide. 'I can't hear anything.' He stated, looking worried. Sam couldn't help but smile at his terrified face.

Gabriel jumped in. 'Doctor Cassie, the patent needs some plasters!' he grinned. He opened his first aid box and tipped it over the floor. Different coloured plasters fell out, Cas bending down and grabbing an orange one.

'Sit back and welax' he lisped at Sam, who grinned and put his arms round the back of his head, closing his eyes.

Gabriel beamed at his brother, unpicking a red plaster and pressing it onto Sam's forehead. He stifled a laugh when Sam moved his eyebrows, making the plaster bob up and down.

'Your turn' he grinned at Cas, who slowly unpicked his own plaster, sticking it onto Sam's hand, winding it around his finger.

Soon, the youngest Winchester was covered in a bright array of plasters, barely an inch of his skin uncovered.

'The patent is fixed now!' smiled Gabriel, jumping up and down, grinning at his brother.

'Sammy is all better!' Cas grinned at Dean, who looked at his brother, almost choking on his laughs.

'He sure is!' he flicked a plaster that was hanging of the end of Sam's nose. 'You ok there, Sammy boy?'

'Yep!' yelped Sam, leaning back and closing his eyes. His concussion was going down now; he needed to sleep now. 'Wake me later'

'Sure thing'

Dean knelt down and ruffled the two children's hair. 'Will you two stop growing!' he gasped. They really had got a lot taller during the day. He would guess Gabriel was about ten now, Cas must be at least five, if not six now.

Where were the years going?'

'It's not my fault!' Gabriel frowned and crossed his arms.

Dear God no. That's al Dean needed; another moody teenager. Sam had been bad enough, let out alone trying to keep track of two of them in the near future!

'I never said it was, Gabe.' Dean tried to placate the ten year old and Gabriel grinned at him.

'Can we have dinner now?'

Dean grinned, thinking about all the trouble that kid's mood swings are going to give him.

'Sure, go see if Bobby needs any help' Gabriel walked out the room, Castiel staring after him.

He turned to Dean and giggled. Dean grinned and took him in a one armed hug. 'You're not gonna give me trouble are you?'

'Nope!' smiled Cas, looking over at the sleeping youngest Winchester and putting his finger to his lips.

'Let's go see about dinner.'

-x-

'Gabe, Cas bed!'

'I don't want to go to sleep!'

'Gabriel, sleep!'

'I don't need to sleep!'

'When I come up there you'll need to sleep!'

'You won't come up here!'

'You wanna bet?'

'Alright, I'm going!'

Dean grinned at Bobby, who laughed and shook his head.

'You sure you ain't had kids before?' the older hunter smiled.

'I had Sammy' Dean flicked his head in Sam's direction, before looking at the door, where a blue eyed angel was standing, clutching Soggy, the ever present teddy bear.

'Will you put me to bed?'

Dean's heart melted and he stood up, taking the Castiel's hand and leading him upstairs.

They passed Gabriel's room, which had been decorated in green, the archangel sat on his bed, looking out the window.

'Bed' Dean told him, watching the archangel from the door get under the covers, turning over.

He was just about to turn away and shut the door when he heard a small voice say within the room.

'Night night.'

Dean grinned to himself. 'Goodnight Gabriel.'

They walked to Castiel's blue painted bedroom and he set the smaller angel on the bed. 'Sleepy time, buddy.'

He tucked Cas up, making sure his pillows were plumped and the blankets were around him.

'Stay with me?' Castiel whispered, hugging Soggy tighter.

'Sure.'

He lay down next to Castiel, the angel leaning his head in the crook of his neck.

Soon Cas's breathing settled into a gentle rhythem and Dean smiled, before turning and looking up at the darkening ceiling, the trees casting shadows across the walls.

'Night, Dean.' Came a little voice.

'Goodnight, Cas' smiled Dean.

'Love you, Dean'

'Love you, Cas.'

**Aw**

**I really hope that was worth the wait...I'm really sorry about not updating earlier! **

**Thanks a lot for reading and I'll update soon! : )**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think, whatever you think! **

**Next chapter up soon!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

**So, I think my updating speed is every 2 days, which I hope is quick enough for you all!**

**A cute chapter, this one. I hope you enjoy this...there'll be a continuation from this one...but it's not the strong plot I said last chapter...that's still to come! : ) **

**Thanks for reading so far, please leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Gabriel, will you come indoors please?'

'Five more minutes!'

'No, now!'

'In a minute!'

Sam groaned and stood up, the chair scraping as he stepped backwards. Gabriel seemed to be fast approaching the terrible teens and Sam was almost at the end of his tether. If the archangel wasn't leaving all his dirty washing around the house, he was spending almost an hour in the shower. If he wasn't sitting in the chair sulking all day, he was staying out until it was past darkness. Sam was getting sick of it.

He walked outside and stood at the doorway, watching Gabriel doing wheelies on his bike. Bobby had seen that the archangel had fast outgrown his old bike, so he pawned it in and bought a new, bigger one. Gabriel would spend all day on it if he could.

'Gabriel, would you come in and tidy your room!' shouted Sam, arms crossed.

Gabriel gave him his infamous pout and stopped the bike, throwing it to the ground in a tantrum.

'You're boring!' he grunted, hitting Sam's shoulder when he walked past.

'And now you can stay in your room until dinner!' Sam turned around and smirked as Gabriel shook his head and ignored him, stomping up the stairs.

'Aw, Sammy!' Dean grinned from the floor, where he was doing a puzzle with Castiel. 'Is the big bad teenager giving you the runaround?' he smiled, ducking when Sam threw an apple at him from the bowl on the kitchen table.

'You wait' Sam warned him, sitting down heavily. 'You've still got all this to come!' he pointed at Cas, who beamed at him, looking positively angelic.

'I welcome it!' Dean held his arms open. 'King me!'

Cas looked up at him from the checkers board. 'You cheated!' he cried, pouting.

'I did not!' Dean replied, indignant. He looked down at the board and grinned.

'You did!' Cas yelled, launching himself off the ground, straight into Dean's arms. Dean laughed and rolled backwards, ticking the seven year old into submission.

'Will you two stop shouting!' yelled the twelve year old from upstairs, the bangs indicating he was stomping on his bedroom floor.

'Gabe's in a bad moody' giggled Cas, looking up at the ceiling.

'He is' agreed Dean. He sat up, the seven year old sitting cross legged in front of him.

'You wanna go into town? Go get a pizza?'

'Yay!' Cas leapt up and grabbed his shoes.

'You don't mind do you, Sammy?' asked Dean, pulling his jacket on.

Sam looked sourly at him. 'No, go ahead! Leave me with the hormonally unbalanced semi child!'

Dean exploded with laughter. '"Semi child"?'

Sam flapped his hand. 'Well, he's not quite a child and not quite a teenager- that makes him a semi child.'

Dean ruffled Cas' hair. 'Whatever, Sam.'

'See ya later!'

-x-

'What will you be having?'

'I want chips!'

Dean looked at Castiel, who was bobbing up and down in his seat. 'Chips!'

'Why don't you have something else for a change?'

'Like what?'

'I dunno.' Dean shrugged, looking at the menu. 'We're in an Italian restaurant. How about spaghetti?'

Cas bit his lip, looking up at the smiling waitress. 'I might try some pasta.' He mused. He looked back at Dean, blue eyes shining. 'Can I have some chips with that?'

'Sure' grinned Dean. He smiled up at the beautiful waitress, who was giving him the eye. He looked closely at her precariously placed name tag. 'Helen' he smiled. 'I'll have the pepperoni pizza please.'

'Sure thing, honey.'

She moved off and Dean followed her disappearing into the kitchen with his eyes. He turned back round and looked sheepishly at Cas, who shook his head, grinning.

'You like her' the angel grinned, putting his elbows on the table.

'Nah!' Dean grinned, sitting backwards. 'I was just looking.'

'Gabriel was looking.'

'Huh?' Dean leaned forwards again. Kids these days, he thought.

Cas nodded, sucking at his straw, sucking up his bubblegum flavoured pop. 'The girls in town were walking past and Gabriel was looking like you just did. They smiled and walked off.'

He grinned and looked down. 'Gabriel was embarrassed.'

'Huh.' Dean smiled to himself. It looked like he'll have to be having words with the young archangel.

'You spaghetti bolognaise.' The waitress was back. 'And your pizza.' She bent down even further, displaying her assets. 'And my number.'

Cas watched her with a small, shy grin on his face. 'Dean likes you' he stated, looking between the two adults.

Dean glared at him, before looking sheepishly up at Helen, who blushed and giggled.

'You son's so cute!' she squealed, walking away, still smiling. 'Call me'

Dean looked at Cas, who grinned up at him.

'Well you do' Cas sing songed, stabbing at his spaghetti. He spun a large amount on his fork and raised it into the air, watching it unwind in wonder. It flicked upwards, sending a spray of sauce into the angel's face. He giggled and opened his mouth wide, chewing happily on the soft pasta.

He picked up the next bit up in his finger, letting the sauce drip down his hand. He stuck one end in his mouth, and, as Dean watched with a grin on his face, sucked it up like on big long snake. Right at the end, the last bit flicked up hard, coming up and hitting him on the end of the nose. The angel blinked and rubbed his nose, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Dean grinned and took a slice of his pizza, content in watching the angel eat his pasta. He could spend hours watching Castiel; he was much more reserved than Sam was or Gabriel is now. He liked that.

Finally, they both finished their meals and Dean paid, walking outside with Cas, who jumped up and down and grabbed the car door. Suddenly, he let out a big sneeze, eyes watering.

'Bless you' Dean took out a tissue and wiped his nose. 'I hope your not coming down with a cold!'

'Me too' sniffed Cas, opening the Impala and settling in shotgun.

Dean grinned, got in the car and drove back to Bobby's.

-x-

Gabriel was sat at the kitchen table, rifling through Sam's music. 'You've got a girls IPod.' He told the youngest Winchester, who glared at him.

'It's not a girls Ipod.' He said, moving over to sit next to the archangel.

'Listen to this.' Gabriel seemed in a good mood, for once and Sam took the IPod without thinking. He put the earphones in his ears and press play.

'Whoa!' he jumped back in shock when a guitar rift so loud it could be heard in the next state thundered into his head.

Gabriel roared with laughter, clapping his hands. 'Should have seen your face!' he grinned, standing up.

'It wasn't funny' moaned Sam, rubbing his ears. 'Finally!'

Dean and Cas came clattering through the door, laughing hysterically.

Suddenly, Cas sneezed again, his nose running.'

Dean looked at him and smiled, drawing the angel into his arms. 'Bedtime, little man.' He said softly, nodding at Sam and taking him upstairs. He was surprised when Gabriel followed him up.

'Are you ok, Cassie?' he asked, using the nickname he always did when talking to his little brother.

Cas held his arms out and Gabriel hugged him, pulling him close. The 12 year old smiled at the 7 year old in his arms, who snuggled closer, wiping his nose on his brother's shoulder and grinning when Gabe looked down at him.

'Goodnight, Cassie. Hope you feel better soon'

Dean ruffled Gabriel's hair, who looked at him with a frown, skulking out the door.

Dean looked down at the little angel, who was beginning to shiver. He sat on the bed and drew him into his arms, the angel melting around him.

'My head hurts.'

'I know, little man. Go to sleep.' Dean rocked him, setting him off to sleep. Soon, the angel was snoozing in his arms, and Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

'Goodnight, Cas.' He whispered.

'You'll feel better in the morning.'

**Aw...a little bit of sick Castiel and caring Dean to come... : ) **

**Hope you enjoyed that...there will be a lot more of teenage Gabriel to come, don't worry- I've got things up my sleeves!**

**And thinking about that...anyone with any suggestion, a little scenario you want to see, review and let me know!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

**Like a bad excuse, the reason why this is so late is because of the amount of work that's been given to me! :O The teacher's are being rather mean with the work load, I think. : ) **

**A cute filled chapter here, again, (sorry!) hope its worth the wait!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Dean?' A small cough hacked through the darkness of Bobby's house. 'Dean!'

Castiel gently swung his legs over his bed, grabbing his teddy as he did so. Pulling his pyjamas closer to his small body, the little boy stretched his cold toes as he tiptoed across the landing, towards Dean's room. He gently pushed the door open and a ray of light shone through Dean's room, illuminating the hunters face in its light.

Dean was awake at once. 'Cas?' he shot out of bed and grabbed the freezing child, who took this opportunity to sneeze into Dean's shoulder, his whole body shaking.

'Little man' Dean murmured, sitting back into bed, putting Castiel between his legs, the angel clinging onto one arm and pulling himself closer. He buried his head in Dean's neck and coughed again, his body convulsing in Dean's arms.

Dean frowned and looked down at him. Flu, at his age? He put his hand to the angel's forehead and kissed the top of his pale, sweaty head, Cas leaning into his touch.

Dean brought his pillow around and put it under his back, so Cas was using him as a sort of armchair. The angel put his feet flush against Dean's legs, his little toes warming up.

'Dean, my head hurts.'

'I know, little man.' Dean cooed down at him, lacing his fingers through his dark hair. 'Just try to sleep.'

'Okay' Cas turned slightly and entwined his finger's in Dean's shirt, his feet curled up to his chest.

As the little angel fell as asleep, Dean kept a close watch on him, his breathing going up and down in a steady rhythm. He little face was flushed and he sniffled, before sneezing again.

Dean knew someone he could ask for help.

-x-

'Dean, he's got a cold.'

'But what if it's something serious?'

'Dean, it just a cold.'

'What if it's a serious cold?'

Bobby threw his hands in the air, looking fondly at the angel who was lying across the sofa, his head in the older hunters lap. Castiel giggled, which turned into a cough.

Dean raised his eyebrows and pointed, as though that rested his case.

'Dean, if he gets any worse, we'll take him to the doctors, ok? But he's fine. I promise you.'

Dean nodded, leaning backwards in his seat. He couldn't help but worry; what if Cas was coming down with something serious? What would he do then?

There was an almighty bang as Gabriel entered the room, a heavy metal guitar rift blaring through his headphones. Apparently, Sam had let him borrow his iPod, which Gabriel had now claimed for his own. The angel could pass off for fifteen, maybe sixteen. There was no way of telling, but Castiel definitely looked no more than ten.

Sam walked in after him, carrying a sock at arms length. He winked at Dean before holding both ends of the sock in his hands and stretching it over Gabriel's face.

The archangel reeled back in shock and yelped. 'What the hell?'

Cas gasped, causing another coughing fit and Gabriel glared at Sam, who was laughing at him. He pointed the dirty sock at his face.

'If you leave another sock on the bathroom floor, I'll get Bobby to melt them down and make a shirt out of them!' he stated sternly. 'I bet they can smell them in the next state!'

'Dude?' Gabriel grabbed his sock. Tentatively he brought it to his own nose, reeling back in disgust. 'Alright!' he flung his arms around. 'I'll pick them up this one time!'

'Thank you' Sam patted his shoulder as he walked past, the older angels shrugging him off with a groan.

Dean walked over and knelt next to Cas, who had just finished coughing. 'You ok there, Sir Coughalot?' he grinned, ruffling his hair.

Cas looked up at him with his big blue eyes and cleared his throat, wincing when he found it hurt to do so. 'My throwt hurts' he said slowly.

'Ok' Dean smiled and cupped his face, Cas leaning into the cool touch. Dean shimmied Bobby out the seat and sat in his seat, the angel grabbing his hand and cuddling onto it.

Gabriel came back in the room and, all teenage pretence gone, looked down at his little brother. 'Cassie, you ok?' he asked, smiling as Cas opened one eye.

Gabriel grinned when Cas extended his arms and he leaned forwards, picking up the young angel, who wrapped his arms and legs around him. The two brother's hugged for a few minutes, just content in each others presence.

Finally, Gabriel put Castiel down and the little angel snuggled up to Dean again. Sam and Dean carried on watching Gabriel, who turned to them with a frown on his face

'What?'

-x-

While Castiel was sleeping, Dean decided to do some good old home cooking. As his mother always used to say to him 'Nothing gets rid of a cold as fast as tomato rice soup'. Which was exactly what he was doing. After looking through some somewhat dusty cookbook, Dean came across a recipe that had a pictured he recognised and he got down to work.

As he mixed the lumpy soup, as well as hoping his was doing it right, he remembered the times when he was sick and his mother making the same for him. Smelling the tomato-ey smell that wafted from the stove reminded him of his mother, as well as her soft touch when he was feverish. They were some of his cherished memories.

Finally, when the soup was finished, Dean bowled them up and put one on the windowsill to cool down, ready for the angel to eat.

He looked out the window and saw Gabriel doing wheelies again on his bike, a group of teenage girls loitering around the entrance to Bobby's scrap yard. The archangel seemed to be revelling in all the attention.

He grinned to himself. Providing the angel didn't do anything wrong, he wouldn't have to intervene.

'Dean?' Cas's voice echoed from the living room, where the young angel was watching cartoons. Dean made his way towards him, when he stopped as Castiel gave the biggest sneeze he had ever heard.

During this time something strange happened. When Cas shut his eye to sneeze, Dean saw the angel disappear for few seconds, before appearing back again, opening his eyes. Looks like his mojo is coming back, Dean mused.

'Mmm' Cas clapped his hands and licked his lips as Dean brought forwards his bowl, the angel blowing on his one, just to make sure.

They ate in a companionable silence, listening to the squealing girls outside. Cas giggled to himself, before dipping his last bit of bread in his soup.

Sam came in at that point, covered in car oil. He had been helping Bobby in the yard, a lull of hunts meaning that the youngest Winchester got bored easily.

'Soup?' he grinned, looking at his brother. Dean swallowed his mouthful and pointed.

'Kitchen, you big baby'

Sam gave him a wide grin and disappeared, reappearing a few minutes later with two more bowls of soup, one for him and one for Bobby. Dean was glad he did more now.

Suddenly, the door opened and Gabriel came into the room, accompanined by a laughing girl, who looked slightly older than him.

'Me and Hannah are gonna go upstairs.' He told them all, grabbing his hand.

Sam stood up. 'Oh no, Mister.' He stood in front of the stairs. 'You two aren't going up there. You can stay outside or go for a walk.'

Dean tried to suppress a grin; Watching Sam trying to be a disciplinarian was amusing, to say the least.

Gabriel pouted at the young hunter, the young lady looking the same way. 'We're just gonna go up and talk.'

'Yeah, right.' Dean called. 'I was sixteen once, you know.'

'Now look at you.' Gabriel muttered. Dean raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

'You know, I should be going.' Hannah turned slightly pink, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's cheek. She left in rather a hurry.

'You ruin everything!' Gabriel ducked under Sam's arms and he disappeared upstairs.

There was silence for a few minutes.

'They weren't going up there to talk, were they?' a little voice piped up.

Dean grinned at him, shushing him.

Looks like he and Gabriel would be having that little talk sooner than he anticipated.

God help him.

**Hope that was good enough...I have lots of ideas just brimming to be written- it's just finding the time : ( Hopefully I'll update tomorrow...I can't see a reason why no...but please don't hold me to that! : D**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**

**Scenarios are still most welcome, if you have any you want to see! **

**Luckypixi**

**xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far...you make me smile every time you tell me what you think!**

**Without further ado... 'The Talk' ; D **

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Sam bounded up the stairs, a basket in his hands to collect all Gabriel's dirty washing. The angel hadn't spoken to him since the day before, and they hadn't seen hide nor hair of Hannah, the young girl staying away. Perhaps that was for the best.

Sam was about to turn the handle to let himself into the angel's room when Dean's voice called him.

'Sammy! You seen Cas?' Dean sounded worried. Sam poked his head around the corner of the landing, looking at his big brother, who was stood at the bottom of the stairs.

'Are you sure he isn't in the yard?'

'I'll go check.' Dean disappeared.

That's all they needed, thought Sam as he turned back to the door. The littlest angel going missing.

The youngest Winchester stood suddenly when a giggle came from the room in front of him. Sam stood stock still, listening.

'Move your head to the left' came a deeper voice. Another giggle and the sound of lips parting.

Sam took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he could, he heard bounding footsteps coming up behind him and turned to see his brother and Castiel, who had mud streaked across his face.

Dean looked at the closed door. 'That Gabriel and that girl?' he whispered, grinning.

Sam nodded and raised his hand again and knocked on the door, Dean pushing Cas into his room; they didn't know completely what was going on in that room.

There was a frantic sound of fumbling and a small scream and what sounded like someone falling of a bed.

Sam and Dean entered the room, averting their eyes as the two teenagers tidied themselves up. Gabriel gave them a death glare, Hannah blushing furiously in the corner, her legs drawn up to her chest, her red hair in tangles over her pretty face.

'The hell guys?' Gabriel shouted, standing up and squaring up to Sam, who stood his ground. Gabriel looked much like the adult Gabriel now, only a matter of weeks before he turned back.

'Why don't you back off?' said Sam lowly; he wasn't worried, he was a lot taller than the angel, but didn't want him to get the impression he was intimidating him.

Dean, sensing trouble stepped between them. He poked Gabriel in the chest, pushing him back to sit on the bed. 'You, sit down.' He turned and pushed Sam backwards by his shoulders. 'You, lighten up!'

Sam frowned at him and looked at the young girl, who was watching the scene in bemusement.

'Don't tell my parents' she whispered, looking between the two men. Gabriel jumped in.

'Their not gonna tell anyone.' He stated, looking smugly at the Boys. Dean raised his eyebrows. He went over to the girl and took her by the arm, gently leading her out of the room.

'Call me' she called weakly over her shoulder, as Dean shut the door behind her. He turned back to Gabriel, who crossed his arms and pouted, looking away.

Sam sat on a chair, Dean behind him.

'You didn't think we'd find out?' asked the youngest Winchester.

Gabriel glared at him. 'I didn't know you two were into watching; you could have said- I'd have invited you in.'

Dean stepped in. 'Ok, less of the mouth. We told you, that you weren't to do that up here. Go find something else to do with each other.' Suddenly, Dean stopped, thinking hard.

He stepped backwards, patting Sam on the shoulder. 'I can't rip into him, Sammy. I was the same at his age; worse'

Sam frowned at him and realised he was right. Gabriel smirked at them, leaning backwards.

'Listen, young man' Sam leaned forwards. 'You don't do that in this house, right?' he felt an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach, which he identified as awkwardness. Gabriel grinned.

'You prefer we do it out in the garden?' he looked out the window, imagining it.

Sam grimaced. Oh God no. He fumbled for something to say, failing miserably.

Dean came to his rescue. 'We can't stop you dude. You're old enough to make that decision yourself. But we...I just ask is that you...' he too fumbled for words before adding weakly. 'Do it safely.'

Sam felt himself burn with embarrassment for his brother, who seemed to have stalled to a halt.

Gabriel burst out laughing. 'Do it safely? Is that all you got?' he wiped his eyes, looking between the two men, who stared at him. 'Listen, guys, you two are great dads and all that, but don't go all touchy feely on me!' he stood up and patted both brothers on the shoulders.

'Seriously, we haven't got that far yet...give me a chance!' he laughed, walking out the room.

A dumbstruck silence filled the room. The two Winchesters turned to look at each other, both lost for words. Dean soon found his voice.

'Well.' He said.

'That went well.'

-x-

Castiel walked around outside, pulling his red jacket closer to his body. Almost ten years old, the Boy's reckoned, he hopped up on a brick wall, which bordered Bobby's Salvage Yard, showing the pretty countryside, the sky a light blue. The angel's dark hair flapped around in the breeze and he looked up, smelling the air.

Suddenly, a high sound came floating towards him, like a church choir singing. He looked around in interest, his eyes widening. There was no one around him and it sounded like the voices were travelling in the wind.

'Hello?' he called, ears pricking for an answer. Soon enough, a voice floated across to him, a voice without a face.

'Cas?'

Suddenly, the magic was broken as the little boy turned to see Dean, who enveloped him in a hug, picking him and putting him on his shoulders.

'Whatcha doin', buddy?'

'Listening to the voices' Cas told him, holding onto his ears for balance.

'Voices? What voices?'

'I hear them at night sometimes, when everyone is sleeping. I think it comes from my TV.'

Dean smiled, but inside he was hurting. The angels were interfering already?

'Dean?' Cas gently moved his feet, and Dean looked up. Cas's eyes were filled with tears and Dean stopped walking. He took Cas off his shoulders and sat down, the angel hugging him closely. Dean pressed a kiss into Castiel's hair. The young angel was quiet, polite, considerate, everything he wished he was when he was younger. Much like the adult Cas, Castiel had a knack of saying the wrong thing at the right time, giving the oldest Winchester a good laugh.

'You won't let the voice take me away, would you?' Castiel sounded terrified.

Dean frowned, shocked. He hugged Cas tighter. 'I won't let anything happen to you, Cas.' He felt the angel shaking and he had to fight back his own tears. 'Not ever.'

'The voices say that Gabwiel was a bad boy and they are coming to get me.' He sounded terrified.

'Listen, Cas.' Dean looked him full in the face. 'Nothing is gonna happen to you or Gabe. I won't let it.'

Cas nodded, kissing him on the cheek. Dean grinned.

'Let's go see what Bobby's doing'

'Ok'

Cas took his hand and they both walked back to the house, Dean deep in thought.

If the angel's wanted to take the Castiel and Gabriel they would have a fight on their hands.

And Dean was gonna make sure they would win.

**The angel's just can't leave alone, can they? ... more about the interfering angels in later chapters...more cute, funny chapters to come up before! : ) **

**Hopefully you enjoyed that...next chapter up soon! :D **

**Please leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!**

**So, this chapter is cute, but this is a two parter, which means that I have to put something a little extra in there... it's not violence, just mentions of it.**

**Teenagers can be horrible to each other, especially to newbie's, which is what I'm trying to portray. Like I said, there is no actual violence described...there'll just be mentions : )**

**I hope you enjoy...next part up soon!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean smiled gently and looked at the young angel sat by the window. Castiel hadn't said anything about the angel's talking to him since yesterday and Dean was glad. The last thing he wanted was for Cas to be scared; he would do anything to stop that happening.

Castiel looked up at him, pushing his dark hair out his eyes. Smiling shyly, he went back to his colouring, knees drawn right up to his chest as he coloured the countryside scene in his book.

Dean looked up as Gabriel walked in the room. The angel's hair was growing at an alarming rate and now fell across his eyes, giving him a slightly sinister appearance.

'What?' grunted Gabriel, slouching to sit next to his brother, who grinned at him. Dean shook his head; he would never understand teenagers. Sure, Sam went through it, but he was more of a 'shut up, leave me alone and I won't blow my top at you' kind of guy. Gabriel always seemed to be looking for a fight.

'Cas, you wanna go for a walk?' Gabriel asked, peering down at his little brother's book and smiling gently. He frowned again when he realised Dean was watching them.

'Where to?' asked Cas, shutting the book and looking up at Gabriel, who ruffled his hair.

'Just for a walk! You coming or not?'

'I'll get my shoes!' Castiel raced off as fast as his 10 year old legs could carry him, pleased to be spending time with his brother.

Dean stood up as Gabriel stood up, looking down at the young angel.

'Where are you taking him?'

Gabriel looked offended. 'You don't trust me to look after my own brother?' he exclaimed.

Dean shook his head. 'That's not what I meant; I just wanna know so we can come look for you if we have to'

Gabriel looked embarrassed. 'Just down to the pond.' He murmured.

'Why?'

'To drown him!' Gabriel looked angry and rolled his eyes. 'Why do you think I'm taking him to a duck pond? To feed the ducks!'

Dean looked affronted, but backed down. He really needed to trust the angel more.

'Sure' he nodded, looking at the door as Cas came charging in.

'Could you do my coat up for me?' he asked Dean, pulling his red wellies on.

'Sure thing, kiddo' smiled Dean, bending down and zipping the angel's coat up. He ruffled his hair and smiled. He walked them both to the door, Gabriel grabbing some bread to feed the ducks with.

'Have fun, you two!' he called, watching their retreating backs as they left the Salvage Yard.

He hoped that he was right to trust the angel.

-x-

'Come on, slow poke!'

Gabriel grinned as he ran ahead of his brother, laughing as Cas pumped his arms in order to catch up with him. The afternoon was fading now, the dusk setting in.

'Slow down!' yelled the younger angel, breathing heavily.

Gabriel stopped and scooped up his brother, throwing him in the air, both siblings laughing as Gabriel swung him around in his arms.

'Look, there's the ducks.' Gabriel pointed and grabbed Cas's hand, leading him over to the pond, where there were three Mallards already waiting.

Gabriel liked spending time with his little brother; he could really be himself without having to keep face like he had to do into front of Sam, Dean and Bobby. He liked that.

'Make sure he doesn't bite you' he warned as Cas took a bit of bread and held it out for the ducks to take. With his words, Cas shrunk back, watching the ducks wearily.

'It's ok.' Smiled Gabriel, taking his own slice of bread and holding it out to a duck. It came up close and took the bread, Gabe letting go as soon as it grabbed it. 'See?'

Cas extended his arm again, little fingers gripping it so hard it almost broke. He held his breath as a duck came up close. Smiling, eyes wide, the angel watched the duck extend its neck, snatching the bread out his hands.

He squealed and laughed, looking up at his brother, who grinned down at him.

They both looked up, startled, as the sound of footsteps reached them. Just in front of them, four boys, two on bikes and two on foot, all wearing hoodies, looked down at them.

'You the new guys?' they sneered, looking at Gabriel, who stood up and pushed Cas behind him.

'I don't want any trouble' he warned, holding his hands up peacefully.

The oldest of the lot, who had brilliant blond hair, grinned and got off his bike, pushing it to the floor.

'Who says we want trouble?' he asked, smiling evilly.

'Look, we'll just go...' Gabriel took Cas's hand, who was looking up at the boys in terror.

'Whoa, wait! We're just talking!' the boys moved in closer.

'You staying with that freak Bobby Singer?'

Gabriel didn't rise to the bait, but closed his eyes when Castiel did.

'Uncle Bobby isn't a freak!' he shouted, angry at the boys for being so mean.

The boys laughed and Cas shrunk back again. 'Looks like we got ourselves a loud mouth.'

The blond moved around Gabriel and grabbed at Castiel, the little boy dodging out the way.

'You touch him and I'll kill you' shouted Gabriel , standing back in front of his brother.

Night was fast approaching and Cas looked up at his brother and the boys a vicious, but silent stalemate had settled around them.

The two parties stared at each other, each daring the other to make the first move.

'No one threatens me like that' spat the teenager. He stepped forwards furiously, fist raised.

Gabriel quickly dodged and grabbed Cas, twisting him around. All the boys were charging forwards and Castiel let out a scream as they came closer.

'Cas!' Gabriel yelled, Castiel not looking at him. 'Cassie!' he yelled again, using his brother's nickname. 'You gotta run back to Dean, tell him what's happening.'

'What about you?' the little boy whispered in terror.

'I'll keep them busy; that way they won't come after you!'

Castiel's eyes were wide with fear.

'Go, Cas, run!'

Castiel ran past his brother and sprinted up the path.

He didn't look back.

-x-

'I hope the boys are coming back soon.'

Sam looked worriedly out the window. The night was well and truly in now, and it had started to rain.

Dean shook his head and grabbed his jacket. 'I'm gonna go look for them' he sighed. He knew Gabriel couldn't be trusted. What had he been thinking, letting them go out like that?

Suddenly, all three hunters turned when they heard frantic screaming and knocking at the door.

'What the...' Bobby got up hurriedly and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was a very wet, obviously terrified Castiel.

'Dean!' the little boy screamed, throwing himself at the hunter, who looked at him, shocked.

'Cas, whoa! What the hell happened?' he asked, hugging Cas tightly.

'The bad boys want to fight him!'

Sam stood up. 'You said Gabriel was _fighting_?'

Cas shook his head, tears streaming down his face. Whether he was shaking from shock or cold, Dean would never know.

'The boys wanted a fight. Gabwiel told me to run and find you! He needs help!'

'Ok' Dean looked up at Bobby who nodded. He didn't want to get angry or panic; that would just scare Cas more.

'Come on, little fella. Let's get some hot chocolate in you. Sam and Dean'll find Gabriel, don't you worry.'

Sam and Dean both headed to the door, Dean looking back one last time.

Together, they ran out into the night, heading towards the duckpond.

**A bit of cliffy there!**

**Next part up soon...I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi!**

**I really hope you're all enjoying this so far! I'm having a lot of fun writing it! : )**

**Reviews are most welcome and always replied to! Thank you so much for the ones so far...they really mean a lot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Gabriel!'

'Gabriel! Where are you man?'

Sam and Dean skidded to a halt by the duck pond. Looking around at the near enough pitch black scene, Sam could see two abandoned bikes laid across the ground. He was about to pick one up when his brothers soft voice stopped him.

'Sam...look.' Dean bent down and touched the ground, his fingers coming back red.

Sam's stomach did a back flip and some forward rolls when he looked at his brother's face; blood. Sam stumbled backwards and looked around desperately.

'Gabriel!'Sam couldn't deny it; he was beginning to panic now. Where was Gabriel? What the hell would he do if anything happened to the archangel?

'Sam!' Dean grabbed his little brother's shoulders, turning him around roughly to look in his eyes. 'Look at me! We will find him...just look around...'

Dean looked at Sam carefully; the last thing he needed was a hysterical Sam on his hands.

Suddenly, they both turned when the sound of sobbing reached their ears. Both looking in different directions, trying to pin point the sound, the Winchesters made their way over to a clump of bushes not far from the water.

'What the...?'

Gabriel was knelt down on the floor, tears streaming down his bruised, bloodied face. In his lap laid one of the teenagers that attacked them; the one with blond hair.

'I didn't mean to...' Gabriel dissolved into sobbing again, body shaking from cold and shock.

Sam looked at his brother, then down at the motionless figure in the archangels arms.

'Gabriel' he knelt down next to him.

'What happened?'

-x-

'Uncle Bobby?'

'Yes, Cas.'

'Sam and Dean will find Gabwiel, won't they?'

Bobby looked down at the angel. The ten year old was sat hugging his knees on the sofa. The hunter had suggested he go to bed, but Castiel had refused; he wanted to be up when Gabriel came back. The angel was pale, his face still splattered with mud from his run home.

'The boy's didn't hurt Gabwiel did they?'

Bobby didn't know what to say. 'I'm sure Gabriel's gonna be fine.'

Cas nodded, his face streaked with tears. He still hadn't stopped shaking and Bobby was worried he was going into clinical shock; he hoped Sam and Dean came back soon.

'I think it was my fault.' Castiel turned his blue eyes on Bobby and a big tear slid out from each one.

Bobby sat down next to him and took the little, shaking boy in his arms, drawing him closer. 'And why would you say a thing like that? It wasn't your fault.'

Cas looked straight ahead, and shook his head. 'I think it was my fault.' He croaked, more tears sliding out. 'We was having fun and I think I scared the ducky's.' He looked up at Bobby. 'Maybe they made a noise and the boys heard! That's why they came over.'

Bobby felt a lump rise to his throat. 'No. I promise you, Cas...you didn't do this.'

Castiel nodded, settling into the hunters arms. 'I hope Gabwiel is alright. I don't know what I'd do if he got hurted.'

Bobby nodded and rocked the little boy.

He just hoped Gabriel was alright.

-x-

'I didn't mean to hurt him...I didn't even hit him that hard.' Gabriel's body was wracked with sobs and he rocked backwards and forwards.

Dean leaned forwards to put his hand on the angels shoulder, and was alarmed when he flinched away from his touch.

Sam looked at the unconscious boy in Gabriel's arms. He had a bloody nose, probably broken, but no lasting damage.

'What about the other boys?' he asked gently.

Gabriel shrugged. 'They ran. They looked at me like I was a freak.' He looked down at the boy. 'Sam, tell me he isn't hurt bad!'

'Hey...' Sam gently manoeuvred the boy from Gabriel's lap, Dean giving him a once over. He shuffled closer to the archangel and let him sink into him, Gabriel crying into his shoulder.

A groan came from the teenager between them and the blond opened his eyes groggily.

'Hey!' Dean slapped his cheek sharply and the blond looked up at him. Dean smiled down at him, eyes glinting.

'You got mugged on your way home, didn't you?'

The blond cast a terrified look in Gabriel's direction, and Dean grabbed his face, pulling him away. 'You got mugged on your way home and your friends run off; you didn't see us and you didn't see that guy.' He pointed at Gabriel, who looked away.

'I didn't see anything.' The blond looked between them all, getting shakily to his feet. 'I didn't see anything' he continued to mutter as he grabbed his bike and ran from the scene.

Sam looked at Gabriel, who touched his face gently, wincing when his fingers touched raw flesh.

'I didn't hit him hard, I swear!' the archangel pleaded, looking desperately between the two adults.

'I know...' Dean smiled softly at the archangel. 'You just gotta keep those fists of fury under wraps, ok?'

Gabriel nodded. 'I don't ever wanna do that again!'

'Glad to hear it.'

Gabriel grinned and then suddenly turned, panic stricken to Sam. 'Cas?' he grabbed Sam's shoulder, pulling him closer. 'Where's Cas! Did he get home alright?'

'Cas is fine...I promise'

Gabriel looked relieved and relaxed slightly.

He looked between them again.

'Can we go home now?'

-x-

Bobby looked down at the now sleeping angel in his arms. It had taken a long time for Castiel to go to sleep; he had cried for a good half hour before Bobby managed to calm him down. The older hunter made him another hot chocolate and sat watching cartoons with him for a while. After an hour, Cas turned over, head in his lap. A few minutes later, the gentle snoring told Bobby he had fallen asleep.

This was a situation he never thought he'd be in; the great and powerful Castiel, angel of the lord extraordinaire asleep in his lap. How times changed.

He looked up when his front door opened, a bedraggled trio walking through it. Gabriel was limping slightly, his face bloodied and bruised, one hand supporting a bruised rib. Dean and Sam followed him, Dean looking in Castiel's direction.

Gabriel made his way over to the sofa, bending down with a hiss. He stroked his brothers face, watching as Cas slowly woke up.

'Gabwiel?' he whispered.

'It's me, kiddo.' Smiled Gabriel, sitting on the sofa as Castiel sat up and held his arms out for a hug. 'I'm ok...just like I said I would be.'

'I'm sowwy!' cried Cas, beginning to cry all over again. 'I made the ducky's angry!' he sobbed, burying his hands into his big brother's shoulder.

Gabriel cast a confused look in Bobby's direction, but the older hunter just shrugged.

'It wasn't you...shhh' he soothed Cas, rocking him backwards and forwards.

The shock of the night must have caught up with the younger angel, tiredness and fatigue from his bought of flu hitting him. He mumbled something incoherent and settled into his brothers arms, head lolling on his shoulder.

Gabriel just held him close. He was a teenager, he didn't do touchy feely; but this was his little brother, the most important person in the world to him. And he needed him right now.

Together, the two angel's fell asleep in each others arms, Gabriel shifting slightly to relive pressure on his ribs.

Sam, Dean and Bobby watched the scene as outsiders. Dean knew exactly what Gabriel was feeling right now; the most important thing was Cas right now.

As he watched Castiel yawn in his sleep, he smiled.

Bobby turned to them. 'What the hell happened out there?'

As Sam told him the story, Dean hoped and prayed that the next few days were going to be different.

Castiel and Gabriel needed some downtime, just a day of chilling out.

And Dean had a plan.

**What's Dean planning now? :D**

**I hope you liked that chapter... if you want anymore hurt/comfort just review and let me know... in fact, if you have any scenarios you want to see, review with your idea and I'll do my best!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Next chapter up soon,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi!**

**I haven't been to well, last couple of days, which is the reason for the late update : ( Sorry about that! **

**I hope you like this chapter, which I hope you find cute!**

**Please leave a review- I love hearing what my readers think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Come on, Gabriel!'

'Five more minutes!'

'Now!'

'Two more minutes!'

Sam sighed and looked back at Castiel, who kicked his legs at the kitchen table. It had been two days since the 'Gang of Hoodies Incident'. Cas refused to talk about it and shot worrying looks at Gabriel whenever he walked into a room and Gabriel had stubbornly refused to listen to anything Sam and Dean had to say, making it impossible for them to talk to him about it.

'Here's Wonder Boy!' grinned Dean, drinking his coffee, smiling as Gabriel walking in, rubbing his eyes.

'Why'd you wake me?' he yawned. 'You guys know it's the weekend, right?'

'Yep.' Dean leaned forwards, grinning at Cas, who giggled. 'We're going out...so get dressed and out in the car in ten minutes.'

Gabriel huffed and made to walk out the door, ruffling Castiel's hair by way of morning greeting.

'You sure you wanna do this?' Sam asked him.

'Dude, I'm sure!' Dean rolled his eyes at his brother.

'Ok' Sam sounded unsure, but let it slide. It was Dean's choice, after all.

Castiel sniffled and got down from the table, looking up at Dean. He was about eleven now, give or take. Gabriel seemed to be slowing at ageing.

'What's up, little man?' asked Dean, taking the little boy in his arms.

'Nothing.' Cas mumbled, wiping a hand down his pale face, hair all fly away and bed headed.

Dean looked up as Gabriel re-entered the room, still yawning.

'Ready?' he asked.

Gabriel nodded in response.

'Lets go'

-x-

'Dean, I'm scared.'

Dean grinned and looked at Castiel, who was sat on one of the back seats of the Impala. Dean had taken them to a deserted industrial estate, with no cars around for miles. The poor boy looked terrified, eyes wide, flicking from Dean to his brother. Gabriel smiled down at him.

'There's nothing to be scared of, Cas.'

'What if you crash?'

Gabriel huffed. 'I'm not gonna crash the car!' he exclaimed, looking at the steering wheel in front of him.

Now Dean thought about it, the worse this idea seemed to be. He didn't even let Sam touch the car until he had a full licence and even then he only let him drive for a couple of minutes. What the hell was he doing letting Gabriel drive it? But the kid needed something to do, and everyone needed to learn at some point, right?

'Right, Gabe.' Dean turned to the archangel, who looked forwards in concentration. 'Turn the car on.'

Gabriel did so and stared out the window. Dean looked at him, moving forwards to click his fingers in front of his face.

'Earth to Gabriel?'

'Dude!' Gabriel glared at him. 'Just tell me what to do!'

Jeez, thought Dean. Hormones much?

'Now, put your foot on the clutch all the way down. That's the pedal to the left.' Gabriel pressed down. 'Then put the car into first gear.'

Gabriel fumbled with the gear stick, moving it up and down.

'I said first, not fifth! How the hell did you get it in there?'

Gabriel blushed and scowled, pushing the lever into first.

'Good.' Dean grinned at Castiel, who was watching the scene with a huge smile on his face. Gabriel glared at him, looking forwards again. 'Now lift your foot slightly till the car makes a purring sound.'

When Gabriel did that, Dean told him to put his foot gently on the gas. 'So you don't stall.'

'Now take the handbrake off and-'

The whole car juddered forwards, Castiel grabbing onto a seat for dear life.

'See!' he screamed, looking at Gabriel, who winced. 'I said you'd crash!'

'I didn't crash!' Gabriel told his brother, who looked even more frightened than before.

The archangel looked at Dean. 'What did I do?'

'You stalled the car.' Smiled Dean. 'Turn the car off and try again.'

An hour later, with 17 stalls and one full lap under his belt, Gabriel opened the door and almost fell out the car.

Castiel was shaking from tension and he glared at his big brother. 'I'm never getting in a car with you again.'

'At least I didn't crash!' grinned Gabriel, grabbing his brother and twisting him around, making the little boy squeal.

'Alright, Cas, your turn!' Dean grinned at both siblings looked at him in horror.

'Huh?' Gabriel put down his brother, looking at Dean as he walked up to them, holding his hand out to the younger angel. Cas nervously took his hand, looking back at his big brother in wonder.

Gabriel shrugged and sat down on the kerb, watching.

What was Dean doing?

-x-

'I'm driving!' yelled Cas, bouncing up and down in Dean's lap, knocking the wind out the hunter. 'Look!'

'I can see!' gasped Dean, pressing the foot pedals whilst Castiel took control of the wheel. The angel was good at steering, having made two full laps of the estate.

Dean grinned at him, loving seeing him so happy and carefree. Cas grinned, hair flapping around, blue eyes shining in joy.

Dean smiled to himself and pushed the car into fourth gear; they had been trundling along in second and Dean couldn't stand the sound of his baby whining at him anymore.

Cas looked around as the car sped up, looking at Dean in panic.

'It's ok...keep steering' smiled Dean, hands going over the angel's smaller ones to guide him. Cas grinned up at him, looking down at their hands. Dean smiled and kissed the top of his head, looking out the wind screen.

'Ok, Cas, when we get to this road I want you to turn left and then I'll stop.' He told the angel, who nodded.

Dean slowed the car right down and smiled and Cas stuck out his tongue, concentrating as he turned right, Dean bringing them to a gentle halt.

'Good boy!' grinned Dean, jiggling him up and down.

Sam was waiting for them with Gabriel, who was smiling as his brother approached. 'Had fun?' he asked, Cas launching himself into his arms.

'Yeah!' laughed Castiel, grinning.

Dean smiled at Sam, who smiled at the brothers.

'At least he didn't crash' murmured Sam, watching as the angel's made their way back to the Impala, this time sitting in the back.

'My poor baby hasn't stalled in over 10 years!' laughed Dean, making his way to the drivers seat.

Sam's phone went off as the youngest Winchester sat in next to him. 'Bobby' he told his brother, answering.

He listened for a few moments before nodding. 'Sure, we'll get back.'

He hung up and looked at Dean. 'Bobby's got a few friends round.'

'Huh.' Dean nodded. As long as these other hunters didn't make any trouble, there wouldn't be any trouble. He could live with that.

Gabriel was listening all along and grinned evilly at his brother, who smiled at him.

He knew what do to, what the pair of them could do. Gabriel had found a dusty book of practical jokes in his bedroom and something within his brain had sparked into life, as if this is what he should be doing.

He mind was buzzing with jokes, pranks and laughable situation.

Now he had someone to practice them on.

The next few days were sure gonna be fun!

**I can't wait to write the next few chapters! :D**

**Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi!**

**I'm really sorry for this late update... :(**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing so far...It means a lot that you enjoy what I am writing! : ) **

**So the pranks begin... :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean stopped the car a road away from Bobby's house, Sam looking at him in confusion as he turned to the two angels in the back seat.

'Bobby's got some friends staying over for the weekend, so I want you both to behave, alright?' said the oldest Winchester in his best 'warning' voice.

Castiel nodded wordlessly at him, giggling as he looked at his brother, who scowled at him. Gabriel shook his head fractionally and Cas looked back at Dean, eyes serious.

Gabriel stared at Dean with a frown. 'What makes you think we're not gonna behave?'

'Because I know you' grinned Dean, earning another scowl from the teenage angel.

'Well, I can see you don't trust me' Gabriel sulked, crossing his arms and staring out the window. Dean stared at him for a while before turning back to the wheel.

Sam grinned at him, and by the look on his face, was trying to stop bursting out in fits of laughter.

'And you behave yourself too' Dean told him, eyebrows raised, starting the engine again. Sam looked at him, eyes wide and indignant.

'What makes you say that?' he grumbled, staring out the window.

Dean looked from him to Gabriel and grinned.

'Well.' He said, slowly easing the car away.

'At least I know where Gabriel gets it from.'

-x-

'Sam, Dean!' a rosy faced hunter greeted them at the door with a warm handshake, leading them inside Bobby's house. 'Bobby said you have some young'uns ...' he trailed off when he saw Gabriel and Castiel, who were standing rather awkwardly behind Sam.

'Hi' Gabriel raised his hand, before putting in his iPod earphones and running up the stairs, leaving Cas behind.

Castiel walked timidly up to Dean, who put his arm around his shoulder. Cas leaned his head against Dean's hip and looked up at the strange hunter with wide eyes. 'Hello' he mumbled, looking down and blushing.

'Hello there, young sir.' The red faced hunter extended his hand for Cas to shake, but the angel ignored it, instead looking at Sam quickly before running upstairs after his brother.

Dean snorted with laugher and walked into the living room, where Bobby was having a conversation with a sour faced hunter, who had scraggly white hair and grey, piercing eyes.

'Hey.' Dean said by way of greeting, plonking himself down in a chair and helping himself to a beer.

'Is she ok?' Bobby asked him, a twinkle in his eyes.

'She?' Dean repeated.

'Yeah, your precious baby.' Bobby smiled.

Dean grinned. 'Yeah, thank God. No, actually it went well; Gabe didn't crash once.'

'Why do you all assumed that I'd be the one to crash the damn car?'

Gabriel flounced into the room, sitting himself down at the table where Bobby kept all his books, flicking through his iPod.

'Children should not speak to their parents like that.' The white haired hunter spoke, throwing Gabriel a disgusted look.

Gabriel stared back at him, not intimidated at all. 'I'm not a child.' He said forcefully to the hunter. 'And he isn't my father.' He raised his eyebrows in a 'so there' fashion and returned to skimming through his iPod.

'How dare you...' the hunter looked outraged.

'Can't hear you!' Gabriel spoke loudly, although Sam could tell he had no music playing in his ears. Dean suppressed a grin, hiding his mouth behind his beer.

It was gonna be a long weekend.

-x-

'All you gotta do is pretend to be upset.'

'But I'm not upset.'

Gabriel slapped a hand to his forehead. 'That's why you gotta pretend!'

Castiel still didn't look convinced.

They were crouched on Bobby's landing, talking quietly so the hunters downstairs wouldn't hear. They had since found out the red faced hunter was called Jed, while the white haired once was called Terry. Gabriel didn't like Terry at all, which was ok, because Terry didn't seem to like him very much either.

'Go now!' Gabriel sighed and pushed his brother towards the stairs, Cas looking back at him with his big blue eyes. 'Not going to work.' Gabe told him.

Castiel sighed and slowly made his way down the stairs. Gabriel had told him to pretend to cry in front of Terry, for some reason, and get him to stand up. Why, the young angel had no idea, but he had to do it.

He walked timidly into the kitchen, where everyone was sat reading through book, perhaps looking at possible hunts. Dean looked up when he entered the room, but the angel ignored him, instead making a beeline for Terry, who ignored him also.

Taking a deep breath, sucking in air through his nose to make it tickle, Castiel concentrated really hard. He screwed up his eyes and let out a wail, already feeling tears forming in his eyes.

Dean stood up, worried, but stayed back when Castiel ignored him again. _What was the angel doing?_

Cas ran forwards, tears now streaming down his face, making Terry jump when he grabbed his hand, pulling desperately. 'There's a bug in my cup!' he wailed, saying the first thing that came into his head, tugging the hunters hands again.

'What the hell...?' Terry stared at the angel, sighing and slowly getting to his feet. Cas opened his eyes again and pulled him backwards a little further, quickly (making it up as he went) grabbing Sam's empty cup off the table. He looked inside it.

'Oh.' He said. 'Bugs gone now.' He smiled at Terry and let go of his hand, skipping out the room.

'Damn kids.' Grunted Terry, walking backwards to sit on his chair.

Sam however, had seen someone that no one else had. Gabriel. The archangel was stood at the window, grinning widely. Sam watched in horrified fascination as Gabriel clicked his fingers, his smile broadening.

Sam didn't even have time to shout a warning.

'Aargh!'

There was an almighty crash as Terry fell to the floor, landing on his behind heavily. 'What the hell?' the hunter thundered, looking back at his chair. Or at the empty space his chair used to be. It was gone.

Sam looked back at the window, but Gabriel had vanished. Dean also seemed to have worked out what had happened, turning away as a grin exploded across his face.

Terry looked bewildered as Bobby helped him up. Suddenly, there was the sound of a car starting up outside and Jed looked up in alarm from his seat next to Sam.

'What the ...' he leapt to his feet, running outside towards the sound of his truck starting up. Dean looked up as Gabriel suddenly appeared at the door, face neutral, but eyes wide with anticipation. He shut the door behind him, earning a look of confusion from Bobby. Gabe grabbed his brother and sat him on his lap, looking at the door.

He didn't want to miss this.

He leaned in and breathed in Castiel's ear. 'This is gonna be good.'

'Damn car...' they heard Jed walk slowly back indoors. They heard him grab the door handle and turn it, Gabriel giving a small laugh as the door opened slowly.

'Whoa!'

There was a sound of falling water and a body hitting the ground. There, sat on the ground was a very wet, very angry hunter. A blue bucket which was filled with water a few seconds ago lay on the floor, its contents empty.

Gabriel couldn't help it; he burst into uncontrollable fits of giggles, Castiel even laughing as the wet hunter picked himself up.

Dean looked up at the door-top, where the bucket of water was balanced a few minutes ago. Damn. He thought. Gabriel was good.

'You little...' Jed, with his red face, pointed at Gabriel, who stared at him innocently. Jed raised his hand to strike Gabriel, but Castiel looked up, flicked his hand and somehow, maybe using his angelic mojo, telekinetically pulled a chair forwards, hitting the back of Jed's knees, causing him to sit down before he could hit Gabriel.

Gabriel looked proudly down at his little brother, who crossed his arms.

'You don't hit my big brother.' He stated, looking at Jed who stood up and stormed out.

Dean was impressed; two siblings looking out for each other.

Terry looked between the angels and the Winchesters. He stormed off after his partner.

'Oh, man that was great!' whooped Gabriel, standing up with Cas in his arms. 'You were awesome!'

'Don't you think you've done enough now?' Sam asked him, looking stern.

'Done enough?' Gabriel looked at Sam as if he had gone mad.

'Dude, I haven't even got started.'

**I'm having a lot of fun right now... :D**

**I really hoped you enjoyed that...there's one more chapter of this...more madcap pranks...I think I have some really good ones planned **

**So I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much!**

**Please review...the first one of you to review will be my 100****th**** reviewer... as a prize you get to babysit an angel of your choice :D**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the late chapter...I've been ill and haven't been able to use my laptop : (**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter...please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Gabriel sighed and tapped his finger on the table. Jed looked up at him, a scowl on his face. Gabriel grinned and winked. Jed looked disgusted and looked away again.

Castiel smiled and sniggered, watching as his brother stuck out his tongue at the unseeing hunter. The angel tapped his finger on the table again, watching the hunter for a reaction. He tapped harder, grinning when Jed looked up.

'Just shut the hell up!' he shouted, face reddening in anger.

'Make me' stated Gabriel, resuming his finger tapping. Jed opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

'Like I said; just check the books.' Bobby's exasperated voice filtered through the doorway, directed at a disgruntled looking Terry.

'What's up Terrence?' asked Gabriel, smirking. Terry ignored him and sat down next to his partner.

Dean followed the two older hunters in and sat next to Cas, who grinned at him.

'Hey, buddy' smiled Dean, nodding at Gabriel. The angel grinned back, looking at Terry, who had just reached for his coffee.

Gabriel moved his fingers gently, looking away as Terry let out a cry.

Everyone turned to look at the hunter, who was looking at his coffee cup in alarm.

'Terry?' Bobby looked from his friend to his coffee cup, unaware of the problem.

'Nothing' sighed Terry, reaching for his cup again. As everyone else looked away, his eyes widened as his cup flew several inches away again.

Gabriel looked away again, a smile spreading across his face.

'It did it again!'

Everyone looked back at the coffee cup, which didn't move.

'Is your place haunted?' asked Jed, turning seriously to Bobby, who raised his eyebrows.

'Dont'cha think that I'd have exorcised them all if there was any here?'

'I guess.'

Terry, however, was giving his coffee the death glare, daring it to move again. Gabriel grinned and happily flicked his finger again. The cup shot forwards, slopping some of it's bounty on the table.

Terry stood up, looking at Dean again, who by now had realised something was going on.

'You saw that, right?'

Dean bit his lip and made a split second decision.

'Saw what?'

Dean could practically feel the older angel's smile broaden and he tried hard not to smile.

'The cup! It moved...no, it can't have done.' The hunter was double guessing himself now.

Terry grabbed his chair, making sure it didn't move away again like last time. He sat down heavily.

Gabriel grinned and flicked his hand, watching as the cup shot across the table, tipping the coffee onto the floor in front of the bewildered hunter.

'I told you!' shouted Terry, looking at Gabriel, who was now doubled up with laughter.

'You!' Terry stood up and reached for his gun, anger and humiliation flashing in his eyes.

'Hey!' Dean thundered, furious that the hunter would use a firearm against a kid.

Castiel looked up, blue eyes glinting. He closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling himself grow lighter.

Dean looked down and was surprised not to see the small angel next to him. He and Gabriel looked back at Terry.

Castiel was stood behind him, and grabbed his gun from his hand, crushing the barrel with his fingers. With an anger Dean had never seen before, the young angel pushed out his hand, catching Terry in the small of his back, sending him sprawling forwards onto the floor. Jed let out a furious yell and ran forwards, hand up to strike the blue eyed angel. Castiel simply put out his hand and, with the lightest of touches, pushed Jed in the stomach, sending him hurling backwards.

'Cas!' Dean let out a warning, not wanting Castiel to go any further.

Cas looked at him and reached forwards, tapping both Jed and Terry on the shoulder. Before everyone's very eyes, the two hunters disappeared.

'Hey!'

Everyone turned and looked out the window, Gabriel bursting out in laughter as the two hunters picked themselves off the ground, covered in mud from a puddle.

'Good one, little bro!' he shouted, patting Cas on the back.

'That was not funny.' Dean bent down in front of Cas, hoping to tell him that was the wrong thing to do.

'He was gonna hurt Gabriel.' Cas cocked his head sideways and Dean was forcefully reminded of an adult Cas when he didn't understand something. 'I didn't want Gabriel to get hurt.'

Dean sighed heavily. 'I know...'

Sam walked into the room. 'What the hell? Jed and Terry have just left.'

'Good' snorted Gabriel.

'Thanks guys' a heavy voice reached them and they all looked at Bobby, who looked unhappy. 'They were my friends; this was the first time in 10 years I've seen them.'

Gabriel felt an overwhelming crush of guilt hit him, and he looked away. Castiel looked at his uncle Bobby, knowing something was wrong, but not really understanding it.

'I'm sorry, uncle Bobby' the young angel started.

Bobby shook his head, standing up mutely. 'I'll be in my office.' With that, he walked out.

Sam and Dean looked at Gabriel and Cas, who, to their credit, looked ashamed of themselves. Gabriel looked outside, and Sam was surprised to see a grin spread across his face.

'They won't get far.' Grinned the archangel.

'I siphoned off his gas.'

-x-

Bobby looked out his window. He just wished that he had time to say goodbye to his two friends.

'Uncle Bobby?'

Cas peeped his head around the door, blue eyes wide.

'What is it?'

'I'm sorry.'

'I know' Bobby sighed.

'I made you something to eat.'

Bobby looked up, happy and surprised. Castiel ran back out the room, returning with a plate. On it was a sandwhich.

Cas looked at Bobby, grinning. 'It's got peanut butter, marmite, ham, cheese and Jam in it.' he explained, giving the oldest hunter he knew the sandwhich.

'Thanks, little one.' Bobby held the meal at arms length, putting it carefully on the table, making sure none of its contents spilled.

'I'll eat it later.'

'Ok!' Cas skipped out the room.

Bobby looked at the nuclear sandwich and grinned.

He guessed the kids weren't that bad after all.

And he was glad.

**I hoped you liked that and it made up for the lateness :{**

**Thanks so much for reading...please review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi!**

**Thanks so much for reading...reviewing...fave-ing...alerting so far...it all means such a lot to me!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter...I rather liked writing this one! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Cas, Gabriel!'

'Don't shout at me!'

Dear God. Dean put his head in his hand and moaned. This was it. The day he had been dreading.

Castiel had turned into a teenager.

It had been a long time coming, but now, the smallish angel was well and truly hormonally unbalanced. The oldest Winchester watched as he walked slowly down the stairs, his head bowed, not making eye contact. Cas's black hair was everywhere, as though it had been gelled in place, his dark jeans were skinny around his legs and he wore a red shirt. He looked like a teenage rockstar.

'Hey, sport' Dean reached out to clap him friendlily on the back, but Castiel pulled away.

'Don't call me sport' he said lowly, before sauntering out the front door. Dean turned around when he heard laughing from at the top of the stairs.

Gabriel bounded down the stairs, the 17 or 18 year old grinning broadly. 'Come on, Deano! You gotta do better than that!'

Dean merely scoffed and watched the older angel follow his brother out the door, the two heading towards town. Where had his sweet, blue eyed little boy gone? The tearful angel who wanted to snuggle in bed with him when it got too dark at night?

Dean sighed and followed them out the door

-x-

'Dude, I don't need a babysitter!'

Dean gave Castiel a look. 'I know, I'm just getting some engine oil for Sam...he's helping Bobby out in the yard'

Cas sighed and carried on walking, giving his brother an impatient look. Dean followed on behind the two siblings, walking along in silence for a few minutes. Then he spoke again.

'So, where you headed?'

'Away from you.'

'Come on, Cas! What have I ever done to you?' Dean really couldn't see where the angel was coming from...what he had done to mortally offend this teenage/angel hybrid.

'Nothing!' Castiel sounded exasperated, but he turned around and smiled at Dean anyway.

Okay, thought Dean. Making progress.

They walked along in a companionable silence until they reached town, the trio stopping at a small crossroads.

Gabriel laughed when his brother turned around and gave Dean another look. 'Garage is that way' the angel pointed down the road. 'See you later.'

Dean suppressed a grin, looking at Gabriel, who was also having problems stopping himself laughing.

'Ok...' he trailed off when he saw two girls walk towards them. Well, sashaying towards them being a better description, their long tanned legs displayed in teeny tinny hot pants.

Dean looked at Cas, who had blushed a violent shade of red. 'Ah, I see...'

'You can go now...' Cas smiled weakly at the smiley girls, who flashed their white teeth in the young angel's direction.

'No, no' Dean moved out the way of Castiel's pushing arms and put his arm around him. He smiled at the two girls, hearing Cas groan next to him.

Putting on his best 'player' smile, Dean grinned.

'Ladies...'

-x-

'That was the worst half hour of my life!'

'I wouldn't call it that bad! You got her number!'

Castiel looked angrily at his surrogate father, Dean grinning at him broadly. 'You ruined my entire life!'

Gabriel smiled at his little brother, putting his arm around him. 'Don't worry about...didn't you hear when she called Dean a 'creepy old man'?

Castiel brightened up. 'She did?'

'Yeah she did' Dean moaned lowly. He hoped he wasn't losing his touch. He looked at his watch, rubbing the back of his neck.

Castiel was still glaring at him. 'Thanks a lot.'

'You're very welcome!' said Dean brightly, not caring in the least that the angel was angry with him...he had enough practice with a moody Sam.

'Hometime!' he called cheerily, whistling as he set off down the road.

Gabriel and Castiel stared after him. After a few seconds, Dean turned around, looking at the two stock-still angels.

'Coming?' he shouted.

'Dude, how old are we?' Cas sighed, walking after him in a huff, Gabriel following on with a grin on his face. As much as he loved his little brother, it was a little funny seeing Dean wind him up. Kinda reminded him of himself.

'Young enough for me to still tell you what to do!'

'Whatever.' Castiel brushed past him, pushing up the hood of his jacket as he did so.

Dean sighed and pushed it back down with his hand. 'No hoods.'

'God.'

Dean looked at him, unnerved by what the formerly pious angel had just said.

'No blaspheming either!'

'Whatever.'

Dean couldn't help but smile, and he cuffed Cas gently on the back of the head. 'You're not all bad, are you?' he smiled.

'Not really' admitted Castiel, grinning bashfully up at him.

Gabriel came up on Dean's other side and grinned at the pair.

'Group hug!' he cried, bundling his little brother into his arms, grinning as Castiel immediately began to back away.

'In your dreams, Gabe.' He said lowly, reverting back into being the moody teenager. He sloped off down the road, not looking back.

Dean turned to look at Gabriel, eyebrows raised.

'What?' the oldest angel looked affronted.

'Thanks for that.' Dean sighed, a grin spreading across his face as he turned around to look at the quickly retreating young angel.

He heard Gabriel come up beside him, but seconds later, the air was deathly still. Turning around in alarm, Dean did a full 360 before turning back to look at Castiel. And there was Gabriel, cheerily waving from the point he had just mojo-ed to.

Dean groaned, setting off after the laughing siblings.

'Damn angels.'

-x-

'You two had fun?'

Gabriel laughed at his brothers expression and also at Sam's face back at him. The youngest Winchester looked between the glaring young angel and his older sibling, completely confused.

'I guess that's a no?'

'Big no' Gabriel told him, passing his brother a bottle of blackcurrant juice. The young angel hadn't managed to shake off the taste of that stuff.

'Why?' asked Sam wearily, not sure he wanted to know why.

'Cos Dean ruined it!' Cas looked darkly at Dean, who held his hands up in the air.

'I didn't do anything!' he proclaimed, looking at his brother. 'I swear.'

'He did!' Cas pointed. 'We were going to town to meet some girls...'

Sam could already see where this was going.

'...and he started flirting with them and stuff. Then he got their numbers and told me that they had given them to me!'

Sam gave Dean his infamous bitch face. He turned back to the angry young angel and smiled.

'If you think that's bad.' He said lowly. 'When I was fifteen, Dean was nineteen and he made out with my maths teacher.'

Castiel's eyes widened. 'No'

Sam nodded. 'Yep. He also stole my prom date and was caught making out behind the bike sheds more times than I've had hot dinners.'

'Sammy...' Dean tried to stop the tirade, but his brother was on a roll.

'Then he nearly got into a fight because the principle caught him kissing his wife.'

Castiel looked at Dean, shocked enough to smile broadly at him.

Dean groaned, sitting back in his chair.

It was gonna be a long night.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter...I thought it was something Dean would do...and I thought Sam ought to be the one to give him his comeuppance : )**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi...well, first and foremost, I must apologise for not updating this for...a long time (coughs). Real life just crept up on me from behind and...well, the good thing is I passed my car theory test (:D) and all my coursework, which is good. So now I'm back! **

**So, sorry about the h u g e wait : (**

**What is up with the site? This has been written for over a fortnight (by this time of writing) and I still can't update! O.O That's another reason for the lateness (excuse?) **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed the last couple of chapters...I know I haven't got back to all of you, but know I appreciate it, so I'll reply to you all this time! **

**Now, with this chapter...this is the start of the last few chapters...I always planned to have 20 chapters in each story, but their gonna be packed goodness...plus I'm thinking of doing little one shots, like memories of Cas and Gabe about their childhood, but I'll finish the fic first! :D**

**But I hope you enjoy this one... it has, lets say, perhaps an unexpected ended : )**

**Enough of my waffling, thank you for reading so far and enjoy my little apology offering! :D **

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean picked his boots up from the floor, careful not to drop any mud on Bobby's floor. He had just been out to tinker in his beloved Impala; he had changed some tires and shined her up, thinking it was about time.

He silently trod up the stairs, the time being quite late; he had nearly fallen over Rumsfeld as he slept silently on the foot of the stairs, like a massive breathing carpet bag. He quickly peeked into Castiel and Gabriel's room; Bobby had found a damp patch on Gabriel's ceiling and decided to move the older angel out whilst he fixed it.

They both had single beds, pushed up separate ends of the room. Dean grinned when he looked in; Castiel was sleeping peacefully and Dean nearly snorted with laughter when he realised he was sucking his thumb. He was forcefully reminded of a toddler Castiel, and smiled. This new teenager Cas wasn't too bad, as long as he got his sugar in the morning. And his blackcurrant juice; the guy was addicted to the stuff. With his black bed headed hair, Cas smiled in his sleep, his nose twitching, thumb stuck firmly between his teeth.

Gabriel looked fast asleep as well, his brow furrowed, ginger-brown hair falling over face. Dean smiled at the pair, feeling a sense of pride bubble up from his chest.

Smiling he left the room.

'Has he gone?'

Castiel blinked his eyes opened and grinned, turning in his bed to grin at his brother who was propped up on his elbows, his eyes sparkling in the darkness.

'That was way too easy, little bro!' he smiled, flicking back the duvet to reveal his fully clothed body. Castiel tentatively got out his own bed, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' he asked Gabriel, who raised his eyebrows.

'Come on, it's only one night. Dean'll never know we've gone.'

Castiel still didn't look convinced, but he pulled on his shoes anyway. Gabriel grinned at him, pulling on his jacket.

'Right' he whispered, opening the window for Cas. Castiel stood next to him.

'You get yourself out there and wait by the car.' Gabriel told his brother.

'And I'll go grab Dean's keys.'

-x-

Dean pulled off his shirt, letting the material fall to the floor silently he bent down to untie his shoes. Sighing, he stretched, soothing his sore muscles. He was just about to get into bed when he heard something that made his heart stop.

'No...' he whispered, running to his window, heartbeat banging in his ears. Sure enough, it was his beloved Impala which had started up; he could see her reverse lights glaring, and he held his breath. He closed his eyes and started to count. 'It's just a dream' he murmured. 'Just a dream.'

But it wasn't.

Not even bothering to put his shoes back on he ran full pelt down the stairs, jumping over Rumsfeld, crashing into a bookcase.

This startled Sam, who had been reading a book by lamplight in the living room. He found his brother frantically trying to undo the bolt on the front door.

'Dean?'

'They've done it!' growled Dean, finally flicking the latch and tumbling outside.

'Dean!'

Sam caught his brother before he fell, looking on in horror as the two Winchester watched the hastily departing Impala, which was speeding out Bobby's Salvage Yard.

'Dammit.'

-x-

Castiel looked at his brother in horror, his eyes wide.

'Gabe...' he tentatively murmured, but Gabriel shushed him.

'It's not as if we're gonna break his beloved toy, the guy is such a baby!'

'You said he wouldn't know!'

'Well, at least now we don't have to lie to him.'

Cas gaped at his brother. They had only meant to go out tonight to meet some girls in an abandoned house for some fun; now God knows what'll happen.

'We should go back.'

Gabriel glared at him and pushed him in the chest. 'No ones going back; not till morning.' There was a few moments of silence before Gabriel spoke again, now sounded a little unsure of himself. 'If he didn't want me to drive the car, he shouldn't have taught me' he murmured, more to himself than to Castiel.

Cas nodded, knowing it would do no good to argue with his brother; he knew how he could get. He studied his reflection in the car mirror; he was pale, his blue eyes shining brightly, hair blowing every which way with Gabriel's open window. He had to admit it; he was a little scared; what would Dean say to him when they got back. Would he be angry? Disappointed?

He was startled when Gabriel let out a bark of a laugh, slowing the car down. Castiel craned his neck to see the person on the pavement, a someone who had long legs and red hair down to her lower back. He sighed and glared at his brother, who ignored him.

Gabriel smiled widely.

'Hannah!' he exclaimed.

'Get in!'

-x-

'They're just kids' Bobby tried to reason with Dean, but the oldest Winchester was having none of it.

'Damn angel took my baby!' he growled, glaring at Sam, as though it was all his fault.

Sam looked indignant. 'It's not my fault that Gabriel stole the Impala; Cas went with him!'

'I don't believe for one second Cas had anything to do with this!' Dean was angry, both at Gabriel and himself. How could he let this happen?'

Sam scoffed. 'Right, cos Cas is the archetypal angel, isn't he? What do you think Gabe did, huh? Hold a gun to his head?'

Dean shook his head; he was in no mood to fight with his brother. He just wanted his baby and his angel back; both angels.

He looked back out the window at the pitch black sky.

Where were they now?

-x-

'I didn't know you could drive' grinned Hannah, pushing her hair out her eyes.

'Sure' crooned Gabriel, one arm on the window ledge, one hand steering. 'I do a lot of the driving when Dean can't be arsed.'

Hannah giggled and Castiel shook his head, going back to stare out the window. He checked his watch, which showed it was nearly one in the morning.

'We should get back now' he told his brother, who scoffed at him.

'Come on, Cas, grow a backbone!' he slapped his brother playfully on the back, Cas reeling from the sting.

'Kids, eh?' pouted Hannah. She looked out the window, eyes lighting up when she saw an approaching building. 'Why don't we stop here?' he asked.

'Sure.' Gabriel drove the car slowly up the gravel drive, where the old tumbledown shack stood, it's tin roof moulded, grass growing along the corrugated iron.

Castiel watched Hannah in the mirror, his stomach feeling heavy when he realised she seemed a little too happy at the fact they were all alone at this remote location. Hannah caught him looking and smirked, making him look away again.

'Now, boys...don't you think this was a little too easy?'

'Huh?' Gabriel turned in his seat, studying the girl in the backseat. 'Easy?'

'Yeah...the way I managed to get too angels _so_ alone with a flick of my eyelashes.' Smirked Hannah.

Both angels gasped in absolute horror when she opened her eyes.

They were pitch black.

**Huh! Cliffy : )**

**I hope you enjoyed that and I promise not to disappear for a month before updating...I'll beat of the writers block hell hounds to give you a next chapter soon! :D**

**(Re-uploaded due to me mixing up my fandoms...cookie for anyone who knows what I did :D ) ... Damn Sherlock Holmes**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter...I promise more fun to come after this one and the next...it's not all doom and gloom, promise! :D**

**Thanks to you all for reading and supporting me so far...it means such a lot to me!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Castiel gulped and looked at his brother, who was staring at Hannah as though she had just sprouted two heads. Materialising as a demon was just as bad, he figured.

'Poor little angel' purred Hannah, producing a knife from her pocket and gently tracing Castiel's face with it. 'We've been looking for you for a long time and it looks as though your big brother literally gift-wrapped you both for us.'

'You can't hurt us!' growled Gabriel, anger pulsing through him as the demon continued to leer at his little brother. 'You're just a filthy demon.'

He didn't have time to move backwards before the flat of Hannah's hand connected with the side of his face. He held it, giving the demon a scorned look.

'If you can't say anything nice' crooned Hannah, black eyes seeming to shine. 'Best keep your tongue between your teeth.'

Gabriel nodded wordlessly; he didn't want to antagonise her anymore. He pressed back against the leather of Dean's treasured Impala.

And wondered where the Winchester's were.

-x-

'Dean, will you quit with the pacing?'

Dean ignored his brother, continuing his nervous walking. 'What if they crash? I only taught Gabriel the basics...' he murmured.

They had been waiting about half an hour, mainly because Bobby was convinced that Gabriel would get cold feet and turn the car around within ten minutes. As it happened, he didn't. And that worried Dean.

Bobby had disappeared to go find a car for the brothers to use, muttering about feeling useless just sitting there.

'It'll be alright, Dean.' Sam started, only to step backwards when Dean rounded on him.

'"Alright?" How is this alright, Sam? They could have crashed, lying in a ditch, what if something happens to Cas?'

Turning around, not letting his brother see how worried he was, Dean let out a low hiss of hair. What if something happened to Cas? What would he do then?

Sam looked up as Bobby came back in the room, jangling a set of keys.

Bobby threw them at Dean, who made for the door.

'Find 'em boys.'

Sam turned to look at him.

'We will.'

-x-

Hannah smiled at the two angels. This was just too easy...even for her standards.

'You know' she said conversationally, Gabriel moving his head to look at her hatefully. 'I thought that it would be a hard job, infiltrating the Winchesters, two angels of the lord and all that.' She sniggered. 'But humans are blinded by emotions, and so it seems, are angels.' She smiled sweetly at Gabriel. 'All you people do is think with your pants.'

Castiel shifted position, his leg beginning to cramp up slightly. Hannah's head immediately snapped around to look at him.

'Castiel, the youngest angel in heaven. You were just too easy to be led astray by your brother, weren't you? And we thought you were the pious one' she flicked her tongue over her teeth, Castiel narrowing his eyes at her.

'Right.' Hannah clapped her hands, smiling broadly when the two angel's jumped in surprise. 'Time for a little walk, I think. About time we got out of this car, stretched our legs.'

'Where are you taking us?' asked Gabriel, looking at his brother, trying to reassure him with his eyes. Castiel looked fearful, but Gabriel knew he could fight his way out of this. If he had to.

'For a walk.' She snarled at him, bringing her knife up so he could get a good look at it in the moonlight. She swung the knife around, catching the Impala's leather interior, leaving an ugly gaping hole.

She looked at the two angels.

'Now move.'

-x-

Dean sped along the country roads as fast as the little truck would carry them. Sam was seriously worried that one of the wheels would fall off soon and he told Dean so.

'The quicker we find them, the quicker we can get back!' Dean growled. 'Keep looking.'

After that, Sam stopped talking completely, looking out the window for signs of the Impala, which, in Dean's warped mind, would be lying upturned in a ditch somewhere.

'Ah, damn,'

Dean's stomach plummeted as he brought the car to a stop just behind a very familiar back bumper, the Impala's lights shining in the darkness.

Sam was out of the car just behind Dean, who had sprinted to the drivers side, peering in through the opened door.

'Dammit!' shouted Dean, kicking the Impala's hubcap, his toe bursting into pain. 'Where are they Sam? Where the hell are they?'

But Sam wasn't listening to him. He had spotted something in the car.

The jagged knife mark in the leather. Dean looked at it with a feeling of dread.

'Oh my god.'

-x-

'Ow!'

Castiel wrenched his arm backwards, hoping to dislodge the demon who had hold of it in a death grip. It did no such thing.

Hannah had marched them through the Impala and down the road, following the meandering path of the tarmac, watching the passing fields. No cars had come their way and Castiel was getting seriously worried; was Dean not looking for him?

'Just let him go.' Snarled Gabriel. Over the past few hours he had started to look a bit older; he face seemed more mature. He must be nearly eighteen now.

'I'll do no such thing.' Growled Hannah, pushing Castiel forwards again viciously. Gabriel cried out as Cas nearly slipped, the fourteen year old angel regaining his footing at the last second. Cas' hair was plastered to his head, his blue eyes shining as a light patter of rain fell on the trio.

Hannah seemed unperturbed by the rain, and pushed both angels forwards. 'The sooner we move, the sooner I can leave this wasteland' she grinned at Gabriel, who looked horrified. 'Back to a much more sunnier climate.'

'Just let Castiel go!' Gabriel implored. 'One angel has to be enough?'

'Nope' sing-songed Hannah. 'The devil wants two. And two shall he get!'

Gabriel put an arm on his brothers shoulder, pulling him into a light embrace. He could feel his teeth chattering with the cold and he smiled grimly. 'It'll be alright.' He murmured.

Castiel didn't answer him, just looked around to see where the demon had gone.

'Now now...do you think I'd have gone already?' cooed the demon, flitting up with a childish smile on her face. 'Did you think I'd want to miss this?'

Gabriel was about to answer when a strong, loud and very angry voice broke through the silence.

'Get your damned hands offa' my angels!'

**Three guessed who that is? :D**

**I hope you enjoyed that, next chapter will be up soon!**

**Please review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi!**

**Wow. Thirteen reviews for the last chapter :O I thank you all so much...I'm so pleased you still like this fic!**

**Ok, so this is the penultimate chapter...I really hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Castiel turned, eyes hopeful as Dean's voice floated to his ears. He hadn't even heard the Winchester's arrive, his eyes so set on the demon and his brother. 'Dean?' he breathed, eyes darting back to the demon in front of him, who had Gabriel's arm in a pincer grip. The trees overhead swayed with the harsh, cold night air, his jacket lifting up at the sleeves, pushing cold air up his arms.

'I said...' Dean stepped forwards, bringing out Ruby's Knife, Hannah's eyes widening in shock. 'Get your filthy hands offa' my angels!' Dean's eyes were narrowed, anger coursing through him like electricity.

'I'm not deaf, you know.' She said sweetly, eyes flashing back to black. 'And I have no intention of letting them go until I finish my job.'

'Well, that's too bad' snarled Sam, raising his shotgun full of rock salt. He aimed it at Hannah's head. 'Let them go. Now.' He commanded, his aim not wavering.

Gabriel watched in horror as the demon continued to smirk in that sickly sweet way, how the grip on his arm intensified with every passing second. He looked at Castiel, whose blue eyes were wide with fear, but his jaw was set. He wasn't giving up without a fight.

Gabriel knew he had to fight; this was all his fault. If he hadn't convinced Cas to sneak out, if he hadn't met Hannah in the first place, none of this would have happened. If had just listened to Sam and Dean when they warned him.

'Let Cas go.' He breathed, so lowly that Hannah looked at him sharply, unsure if she had heard anything.

'What did you say?' she hissed, her white teeth glinting.

'I said, let Cas go and you get to keep me.' Gabriel repeated, all his adrenalin pumping. And something else he felt swirl within his veins, something he couldn't quite place. Something powerful, graceful.

'Gabriel no!' Dean looked at the elder angel and shook his head. 'We don't do deals with demons; they never work out!' he shouted, looking desperately at the demon, who was chewing her lip in contemplation.

'This isn't about me! This is for Cas.' Gabriel reasoned, flexing his fingers.

Suddenly, Hannah seemed to make up her mind. 'Nah.' She sneered, knife coming round to glint under Castiel's chin. 'My orders were for both of you.' She paused for effect. 'Dead or alive.' She looked into Castiel's eyes, the youngest angel, to his credit, not breaking the contact.

'And besides.' She turned back to Dean, who had taken a step forward in anger when the knife was held at his angel's throat.

'What makes you think I came alone?'

Dean's eyes widened and Sam looked around in horror as four more demons walked out of the shadows, who had obviously been waiting for this signal.

'Silly goose.' Sneered Hannah, red tongue wetting her lips. She smacked her lips and looked at Gabriel, who looked around in alarm.

'Not in the mood to kiss me now?'

Gabriel's brows furrowed. Sam watched him in awe. In the last ten seconds he had aged more than he had ever seen him age in such a short space of time. He looked just like he did before his own spell backfired all those weeks ago. Thankfully, the demon hadn't noticed.

'Frankly.' Said the now adult angel. 'I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last soul sucking, hell loving demon left on earth.' He turned around fiercely, and touched the nearest demon's forehead, exorcising it.

'And you're not the best kisser in hell either.' He said matter-of-factly.

Hannah screamed in anger and raised the knife, slashing at Gabriel, the angel ducking easily.

Sam and Dean started into action, the familiar routine playing itself out, Sam shooting, Dean slashing at the demons.

Castiel, however, stood a little away from the fighting, feeling an unfamiliar amount of power built up inside him. He felt a heavy weight fall at his shoulders and he flexed his newfound wings. His face suddenly grew broader, he became taller. Stubble grew were it hadn't before, hair falling thicker, bust just as flyaway. His hands flexed bigger fingers, his eyes searching the fight, bright blue eyes blazing. He watched Dean slit a demon's throat, Sam shooting one in the stomach, sending it hurling backwards. Gabriel had pinned Hannah against a tree and was starting the exorcising ritual again.

He raised his hand and the whole world went white.

-x-

Dean shielded his eyes with his hands, dropping to the floor as the heavenly light shone around the clearing.

'Cas!' he shouted, unaware what was making the light, hoping beyond belief Castiel wasn't hurt. Suddenly the light dissipated and Gabriel, who had no need to shield his own eyes, clapped his hands.

'Not bad, little bro.' He grinned.

Castiel stood in the clearing, slowly lowering his hand. Five dead demons lay before his feet, Hannah prostrate on the floor at Gabriel's feet. He looked at Dean, whose face was a picture of shock. 'Hello, Dean.' He said in his familiar low voice.

Dean grinned.

Sam stood back to look at the two angels, back to their normal adult selves. 'How...why?' he started, Gabriel turning to look at him.

'I guess we grew up.' He shrugged. 'And I think you guys needed protecting, so that might be a reason.'

'We needed protecting?' Dean's eyes flashed. 'Who was it that snuck out and got kidnapped by a demon girlfriend?'

'Now, now. Let's not play the blame game.' Gabriel grinned, winking at Castiel, who shook his head.

'I believe Gabriel's plan has rectified itself.' He turned to Dean. 'I have a vague recollection of the past few weeks. I want to thank you for...looking after us.'

Dean scoffed and shook his head. 'Just wait till Bobby sees you.'

Gabriel grinned at Sam, who laughed.

The youngest Winchester looked at the two angels, imagining them as children.

'And I got pictures.'

**Aw. So the Saga ends. Well, not quite. One more chapter to go.**

**And then... I have an idea for a third connected fic. (Hooray!) Tell me if you want another connected fic, or if you're getting bored of me and my de-aged ficcing :D**

**Like I said, one more chapter...with lots of humour and embarrassed angels. I have Sam and Dean down like embarrassing parents when their kids bring their first boy/girlfriends home for the first time...getting out the photo album : ) **

**Thanks for reading...**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! Sorry for that wait... : (**

**So, here it is. The final chapter of Pitter Patter, Part 2 :'(**

**It's been a lot of fun writing this and I just want to say thank you to all those who have reviewed, some of you every chapter, which I think is amazing. All of your support through this has been mind-blowing and I want to thank you all for that!**

**So lets crack on...**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Please, for the love of all things Holy; tell me that's not what I think it is!'

Sam laughed at Gabriel's mortified face as the angel looked at the pictures in Sam's hands. They had just got back to Bobby's after they had 'grown up' and Sam and Dean were having a great time showing them all the baby pictures Sam had been taking of them through their time as children.

Dean snorted as Castiel scrutinised the picture in question. The angel tilted his head right the way round, his brow furrowed. He stood up, as though satisfied. 'I believe it is, Gabriel.' He deadpanned.

Sam cracked up, pointing at the picture. 'And that's Gabriel in the bathtub when he fell in the mud outside Bobby's yard.'

Gabriel crossed his arms and sulked. Dean was comically and forcefully reminded of when he was a teenager. He realised the two 'different' angels weren't so different after all.

'Why the _hell _did you take pictures?' he asked, face a bright beetroot colour.

The youngest Winchester shrugged. 'I had the camera on me; I thought 'Why not?'"

'Why not? Why not?' Gabriel gestured wildly at the photo. 'I'm _naked _that's why not!'

Sam waved his hand and turned the page in the album he had made. 'And there's Cas on Dean's shoulders when we went to the mall.'

Castiel peered at the picture, a small smile on his face. Dean's grinning face looked up at him, a younger version of himself squirming on top of the oldest Winchester's shoulders, Dean grabbing at his ankles to make sure he didn't fall off.

'You look happy, Dean.' He looked at the hunter, who looked away. Of course he looked happy; he was happier than he had been in a long time.

Sam coughed and turned the page again. 'And there's the two of you with Uncle Bobby at the Christmas party we had.'

Bobby grunted. He obviously wasn't too happy about the angels turning back. He kinda liked having the little ones around, even if Gabriel had spent most of his time sulking.

Gabriel looked at the picture and couldn't help but crack a smile. He and Castiel were wearing Christmas hats, both their faces beaming, eyes shining with happiness, Gabriel perched on Bobby's shoulders whilst Castiel was snuggled in his arms, a shy smile on his face.

'You party animal' Gabriel nudged his brother, who glared at him. Dean sighed. Some things never changed.

Sam smiled at the two angels. He shared a look with Dean, who seemed to be thinking the same as him.

'It seems like just yesterday we held their bottles.' They both chorused, Gabriel looked furiously embarrassed whilst Cas cast a bemused look at Bobby.

'Look, could we just keep this hush hush, okay? No need to tell anyone about this.'

'Too late, little brother.'

Two angels and three humans swung around in perfect synchronisation, all reaching for their respective weapons when a man they didn't recognise smiled at them.

Castiel sighed. 'Michael.'

The hunters sighed and lowered their weapons. However Gabriel did no such thing, a look of anger on his normally calm face.

'You did this?'

'I thought you ought to be taught a lesson. I think the outcome has been achieved.' Michael smiled, too self satisfied for Gabriel's liking.

'So you thought it be funny to make me and Castiel into your little experiment?' he fumed. 'Learnt anything?'

'No.' Michael looked briefly at Castiel. 'But it reinforced a few things.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' challenged Dean, feeling brave. The air around him crackled, and the vessel Michael was inhabiting seemed to grow, the middle aged, dark haired man filling the space. Castiel edged towards his human, weary of attack.

'Do not question me, human.' Growled Michael, calmly.

'Why are you here, Michael?' asked Castiel, looking quickly at his brother, as though trying to defuse the inevitable fight. That was the last thing he wanted right now.

'Just making sure the lesson was learnt.'

'What lesson?'

'That being human is not the right path for you both. You don't cope well on this plane; being celestial is the only path for you. You should both stop running from your destiny.'

Gabriel looked at him with an open mouth. 'Well, thanks for that philosophical insight.'

'I mean it. You, Gabriel left heaven completely, running of to "join the pagens" as Dean so eloquently put it. And you, Castiel. You have been falling for a very long time.'

He sighed and looked at his younger brothers. 'You even managed to find a demon were you weren't supposed to! That proves it, that you were meant to be angels, not human. And that fighting will get either of you nowhere.'

Gabriel scoffed, Sam looking at him wearily, wary of the all powerful angel stood in front of them; an angel not to be laughed at. 'So you turned us into kids? Cos that makes sense; all kids do is fight!'

'Be that as it may; but I am satisfied now.'

'Well that good news' muttered Dean sarcastically.

Michael gave him a long, hard look, before turning to his brothers again.

'I'll be watching you both.'

With that, he promptly disappeared.

There was complete silence in the room before Gabriel broke it.

'Ass.'

Dean snorted, nodding. 'Understatement.'

Castiel turned to Dean. 'I want to thank you for what you have done; I do hope we didn't burden you too much.'

'No, Cas.' Dean told him. 'It was kinda cool having you around as kids. Made you easier to talk to.' He grinned, telling Cas he was joking.

Castiel and Gabriel seemed to be readying themselves for flight.

'Thanks.' Said Gabriel begrudgingly, before disappearing.

Sam smiled at the younger angel still left in the room, who looked around awkwardly. Dean could hug him; it was good having the old Castiel back.

Cas disappeared after his brother. Sam turned when he heard Bobby sigh behind him.

'I know.' He smiled. All three hunters looking at the space the two angels had just been standing in.

'They grow up so fast.'

-End-

**Ah, but I have another little surprise up my sleeves... introducing... (In pre-production)**

**Pitter Patter of Tiny Wing Beats: The Family Album**

**Remember all those pictures Sam took? Well, for each photo there will be a one-shot, each varying in length. All very cute! AND I'm taking requests for scenes...anything you want concerning the little angels...I'm taking holiday requests too, such as Halloween (Cos I've already done Christmas)**

**Thanks so much for everyone for reading this and please review just one last time!**

**Until next time... ;)**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
